Mind Over Matter
by Rayrawl
Summary: Set after Bite Club. Claire is stuggling to get herself together. When Shane finally manages to get the problem out of her, Amelie grants them leave so she can recover. But it is never that easy to be outside of Morganville.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so i've just finished re-reading the Morganville Vampire series and thought i'd give this a go. It's set between Bite Club and Last Breath. **

**I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, reviews wouldn't go amiss.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Morganville related!**

* * *

Claire slipped, she threw her hands out towards the concrete floor to break her fall but felt them sliding through a slick, warm liquid on the floor. She knew that feeling and shut her eyes tight so that she wouldn't have to look. _Oh god, what if it's Shane's? _Her mind screamed at her, and she opened her eyes again to look down. Claire's arms, up to the elbow, were covered in thick red blood and just beside the puddle that it had come from lay a still body. She looked slowly up, taking in the tall, toned upper body covered in painful bruises, the strong jaw line, perfect mouth and straight nose. The eyes were wide open and blood seeped down from a deep cut somewhere in all of that shaggy brown hair.

'Shane!' Claire screamed.

Claire sat up straight, the duvet falling away from her as she struggled to contain her pain and horror once again. Shane's strong, warm arms circled behind her, his head rested on her shoulder as he whispered soothing words into her ear. It took a long time before Claire calmed down again, but Shane stayed wrapped around her like a security blanket, waiting until she was calm enough to talk again.

'Claire,' Shane whispered lightly, questioning, 'You're going to have to tell me what these nightmares are about soon, they've been happening for almost a month now.' He was forced to move his chin away from her shoulder as she shook her head over and over, he watched as new tears worked their way down her pale, hollow cheeks. Shane was worried, she was hardly eating, barely talking unless spoken to, these nightmares where getting worse. He had to know what was going on.

'Come one Claire, baby. Tell me.'

'I can't,' Claire whispered so quietly he had to strain to hear her,' I can't Shane, because it's silly. It's all silly. It won't happen. It's in the past. Why is it still haunting me..' Claire's voice cracked and she broke down into sobs. Shane moved around on the bed so that he was knelt in front of her, he took Claire's delicate face into his hands and lifted it until he was looking into her eyes. Pain, horror, anguish, loss. Everything that echoed in her deep brown eyes threatened to break his heart, he remembered when his own eyes had looked like that, after Lyss had died. Slowly, the sobs subsided again and Claire looked back at him, composing herself.

'You've been saying that for nearly a month now, Claire, not anymore. You're scaring us, me, Michael and Eve are so worried about you. You have to tell me, or someone. This can't go on. You need to tell one of us what is bothering you.' Shane said to her shaking figure, as gently as he could. What he was saying was the truth though, they were worried, she was making herself ill and no one knew why. Even Myrnin, of all the people to contact him, had called to express a concern. He watched her as her eyes darted around, looking for an excuse in her brain, but not finding one. Eventually, she just took a deep breath, get herself together and then looked up at him.

'I dream about you dying, over and over and over. About Eve dying, about Michael dying. My parents, Myrnin, Amelie. All I dream about is death, but the ones about you are the worst Shane, because my mind is drawing on things that have happened, times when I thought we'd lost you, and making it so that I have lost you. I can't deal with it anymore. I can't.' Tears looked like they were going to spill again, but Claire blinked and they were gone. She carried on, 'I can't eat because I'm too worried, I can't talk because every time I try to I feel like all that will come out is all this pain and horror I'm feeling. I'm scared, Shane. Not for me, but for all of you. I'm never strong enough, never fast enough. I can never save you, any of you.' Claire's delicate shoulders shook, her entire body began to finely tremble and she spilled her secrets to Shane in the darkness, in the wake of yet another nightmare.

Shane gathered Claire up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest as she got those fine sobs out of her system, felt her relax a little against him. Slowly, he leaned down and laid a kiss against the soft down of her head, leaving his lips there as he got his own emotions under control.

'Claire, baby, you should have told us sooner. I know why you couldn't, I'm just glad you did now before this got any worse. There are people you can see to help with these things, y'know. Or maybe we could ask for some time away from Morganville, get you some down time away from all of this.' Shane whispered this into the top of her head, wondering if she'd heard him. Her warm breath was regular against his chest and for a second he wondered if she'd fallen asleep.

'With you?' She whispered back.

'I don't know, we can see about that. Maybe we can all get away for a while. We can ask Amelie in the morning, if you'd like.' Shane replied, a kind of relief settled over him now. He felt her slight nod against his chest and her little, sad sigh echoing through her body. Slowly, he pulled her back against the pillows, and they fell back to sleep until the sun rose just a few hours later.

It had hardly felt like she'd slept at all, but that was normal for Claire now, she'd woken when she felt Shane slip out of bed and leave the room. The knock on the room down the corridor was light, but she heard it, everything seemed louder recently. All her emotions and senses heightened. Michael opened his door and stepped out, closing it behind him. _Eve must have stayed there last night._ Claire thought absently to herself while she listened to the male voices float down the corridor. She heard Michael ask what was up and Shane began to explain that Claire had finally spilled the beans about what had been wrong, what was still wrong. Shane told Michael about his idea to get them out of town for a while, get her away from everything. He sounded so sad, so awfully sad for her. Michael sounded like her agreed that getting Claire out, even for a little while would be a good idea. It sounded, from where Claire lay listening, that they were just about to discuss asking Amelie, when there was the sound of compressed air being released, small heels clipped onto the floor In the hallway. Claire made her way to the door and inched it open slightly as to not draw attention to herself and watched as Amelie descended the stairs from the secret room and stood In full view of Shane and Michael.

'No need to apply for new exit passes, Shane. We had them written up yesterday. Myrnin suggested it.' Amelie paused, listening, and then continued, 'Dear Claire, do stop hovering in the shadows and come out. This obviously involves you too.' Claire let out a sharp intake of breath and Shane's eyes moved to follow her as she walked along the corridor towards him.

'You're letting us.. Leave? All four of us?' Claire asked timidly.

'Not permanently, of course, you must return. And you will be taking an escort, but yes. All four of you may take leave of Morganville. We can not have you here like this Claire, it just will not do.' Amelie replied, with more emotion that Claire thought she'd ever heard from the founder. A slow, relieved smile washed over Shane's face as he absorbed the news, Michael looked shocked but took the thick white envelops from Amelie's outstretched hand.

'You leave at nightfall, take as much time as you need away from here Claire, but know that once I know you're recovered. You will come back. All of you.' With that, Amelie turned and retraced her steps into the secret room, disappearing from sight. Shane whooped, high-fived a stunned Michael and then gathered Claire up in his arms. Slowly, deeply, happily, for the first time in a month, Shane kissed her. Kissed her so hard and so long that she felt herself going dizzy. It felt good. Eve had woken at all of commotion and was now stood with an amazed expression as Michael explained to her what was going on. For the first time in a long, long time. There was pure happiness and relief in the Glass house, and they were determined to make it last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i know, quick on the upload right? I'm thinking i want to get all these parts out of the way so that i can get into what the problem really is. So i hope you enjoy this.**

**I was told by a dear friend of mine to maybe trigger warning this because of the way Claire and Shane deal with her weight loss at the end, so yeah. Be careful there.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and i always love a nice review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing directly affiliated with the Morganville Vampire series that is described in this fanfiction.**

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like a very, very long time, Morganville seemed to be working on their side. Completely. They hadn't even had to ask for exit passes. It was all very strange, but Claire didn't care. She felt some of the horrible, drowning weight lift from her body and pushed herself into doing all the things her housemates were. They were ecstatic, grinning and laughing and playfully insulting each other all day. Packing took up a lot of their time, well, a lot of Eve's time. Shane threw some clothes in a case and came to sit with Claire while she packed her things.

'Are you happy about this, Claire?' Shane asked quietly, not looking up at her from his comfortable position on her bed. Claire stood up sharply and turned to him, surprised by his question.

'Of course I am, we're getting out of here. We'll be free for a while Shane. Why, aren't you?' Claire replied, watching him from across the room. Shane lifted his head and studied her from top to toe. It made her tingle everywhere, but not in a really good way.

'I am happier than you could ever know Claire. But we aren't just leaving for any reason. You have to get better, you do understand that right? We can't stand to watch you like this anymore. Hell, even Myrnin got Amelie to let us go. You know that we're not leaving for just any reason.' Shane watched as Claire sucked in a sharp breath and then slowly let it out, she started to walk over to him with a small smile falsely plastered on her face.

'I know, and I will Shane. I'm so sorry.' Claire whispered to him as she reached the bed, quickly she leaned down and planted a light, quick kiss on his lips and then wandered back over to her case and continued to pack.

At exactly nightfall the Glass house residents pulled up at the Morganville sign, right at the edge of town, where three vampires and two humans stood beside a sleek black limo waiting for them. Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver stood in a tight triangle talking quietly and sternly within themselves. Hannah Moses, chief of police and Richard Morell, Mayor, stood off to the side, silently waiting. The trio of chattering vampires broke apart when the four of them got out of the car and Myrnin smiled warmly at Claire. She supposed she should thank him for getting them out of town for a while and moved over with Shane in tow to talk to him while Michael and Eve finished arrangements with Amelie and Oliver, who was apparently going to be their escort again. _Because that ended just swimmingly last time._ Claire thought to herself, then turned her attention to Myrnin, but before she could speak Shane's voice echoed out from beside her.

'Hey, thanks man, for.. Y'know, getting the passes done so quickly and everything.' Shane was uncomfortable, Myrnin wasn't his best friend, but he sounded genuine and obviously Myrnin thought so too as he flashed a brilliant smile back at him. Claire just nodded agreement at Shane's words.

'It is no bother, young man. Do take care of her though, we will be needing her back in one piece.' Myrnin sounded very serious about that, and Amelie glanced towards them at his words. Shooting him some kind of warning glance. Claire decided to ignore it for now, and Shane hadn't seen it at all. He just promise Myrnin he'd take care of her and.. Wait, did Shane just lean forward and shake his hand? Well, that was new. Maybe Claire had missed this acquaintance developing when she'd been in the depths of her weird depression.

Oliver dragged her out of her thoughts on Shane and Myrnin with a very typical;

'Come. We're wasting moonlight.' With a glance at Amelie which happened to show just how unhappy he was with this arrangements, he climbed into the passenger side door of Eve's hearse and waited. Michael, Eve, Claire and Shane went to follow but Amelie called Claire back for a moment.

'It is vital that you recover from.. Whatever this is Claire. You understand that what we are working on here is important, do you not? We need you back as soon as possible.' Claire just nodded, but Hannah Moses looked over at them with a disbelieving look on her face.

'Is that it? All you're going to say? Jesus Amelie, the girl deserves some kind of better get well soon. She saves this town on practically a daily basis!' Heat had risen in Claire's cheeks, but Amelie just regarded Hannah with a cool look and turned back to Claire. She was holding out what looked like a small, black square of plastic.

'It's a credit card, Claire. I'm sure you're familiar. There is money in the account, enough to last you 3 weeks at the least. I do hope you are well before then though Claire. Take care.' It seemed like she added that last bit because of Hannah, but Claire just accepted it with a small smile, plucking the card from Amelie's fingers and she waved at Myrnin before climbing into the back seat beside Shane.

It was hours before they got to where ever it was they were going. Claire had forgotten to ask. She felt herself being shaken awake softly by Shane while Oliver declared they were there and hopped out of the car. Closing her hand around Shane's, she stepped out to see where it was exactly they had ended up. It was bright as she stepped out of the car, but from artificial lights and not real sunshine, but still Claire gasped. She knew this place, she'd been here as a kid. They were in Panama City. How on earth they had gotten there in under ten hours, from middle-of-nowhere, Texas she didn't even want to know.

'Oliver, Panama City?' Claire asked, she heard the others take in a breath, shocked to discover where they were.

'Oh my god, Florida?' Eve squealed to Michael. Oliver shot her an annoyed look but continued to answer Claire's question.

'Yes, Amelie has places here for you to stay. This will be your apartment, only two rooms but I trust that won't be a problem.' Oliver commented dryly, Shane took Claire's hand into his again. ' I will be.. Around. Call if you need me. And remember why we are here, Claire's recovery is important.' With that, Oliver handed keys over to Michael and disappeared into the night, his parting comment had drawn her friends attention to Claire again and she felt a rush of embarrassment.

'Come on, leave the stuff. Let's check it out and go to bed.' Pulling on Shane's hand and following Michael and Eve up a small flight of stairs.

The apartment was amazing. More than amazing, but then you couldn't really expect less from Amelie. The rooms where huge, with giant double beds, TV's, en-suits. Everything they might need. The fridge was stocked with both food and blood, with a note on top saying that the blood would be delivered to them if Michael rang the number at the bottom of the sheet. They lingered together in the gigantic living area for a while before Eve pulled Michael off to the room they had claimed and Shane looked at her, suggesting they do the same. Claire stood and took his hand, they walked together to the room and collapsed on the bed. Claire was so tired she didn't bother taking off anything but her shoes and socks before climbing under the sheets. Shane took a little more time, but eventually clambered in next to her, taking her hand into his.

'I love you.' He whispered into the night.

'I love you, too.' Claire whispered back quietly.

For the first time, in what seemed like a very long time. Claire slept through the whole night without a nightmare.

When she awoke the next morning, everything seemed better. It seemed brighter and happier, which was weird, until she remembered where they were. Claire didn't remember any dream from last night, which was a blessing, and she pulled herself away from Shane's sleeping shape and hopped into the shower in their en-suit. Claire spent a long time in there, given that when they were at home they had limited hot water, that was a luxury. She was sure Shane was still asleep when she got out of the shower, so she'd pulled on her underwear and skinny jeans, dried off her hair and left the room in search for a shirt to wear. As she walked out and turned the corner to the bedroom, she heard a horrified half-sob half-choke as Shane shot up out of bed and looked over her half dressed form.

'Jesus Christ.. Claire, when did you get so thin?' Shane looked at her desperately and she felt her heart ache. Somewhere deep inside she knew that her weight loss was bad, but she didn't know why he was reacting the way he was.

'Calm it, Shane. I've hardly lost anything. It's just with everything going on, I havn't been eating well.' Claire shrugged and moved to go past him, but her caught her arm and spun her around to face the floor length mirror on the wardrobe.

'Have you seen yourself? Claire, your ribs are poking out, your hips are pointy, the bones in your face look like they could cut glass. How did it get this bad? How much have you lost?' Shane calculated in his mind, she weighed barely 95lbs dripping wet, she could hardly bare to lose a single ounce.

'About 10-15 pounds, maybe.' Claire mumbled. Eyes averting from the mirror image of strong, healthy, familiar Shane clutching the arm of a shrunken girl she hardly realised as her self. Shane let out that half-sob half-choke sound and started at her incredulously. Like he could hardly believe it. But hadn't he been touching her, wrapping his arms around her. How hadn't he been able to tell? Claire thought to herself about the past month and realised she'd hardly let Shane see her and touch her, hadn't taken her clothes off around him. Maybe sub-consciously she knew this wasn't good. But then Claire watched as Shane started at her, he looked shocked and almost angry, which made Claire feel angry in turn.

'Let go of me Shane.'

'But, Jesus, Claire-'

'Let go. This is nothing to do to you, it's MY body!' She had no idea why she'd said that, only moments ago she'd been thinking the same as him. That her body looked wrong like this. It was like something else was controlling her. Claire watched as tears welled in Shane's eyes, he dropped his hand from her arm and just stared at her for a second. Claire was just about to apologise when Shane turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**An update a day for the past three days, how crazy is this! The idea is just whirling around in my brain. I hope you guys enjoy it, we're making swift progress here, and finally getting into the story. **

**If you do like it, great! Reviews with praise/constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Morganville Vampires related.**

**(Also want to point out that i've just updated my Vampire Diaries fic and i'd appreciate it, if you're interested, if you went and checked that out too!)  
**

* * *

It felt like hours before Claire decided to leave the bedroom, she'd heard both Michael and Eve get up and join Shane in the living area, they'd talked about her and Shane had sounded both angry and sad. That sound made Claire's heart ache, but then, he was the one looking at her like she was being stupid and wrong. She was still angry, and with every right. Claire scrubbed at the last of the tears in her eyes, pulled on her dirty shirt from the bathroom floor and went out into the kitchen, attached closely to the living area.

Shane watched her come along the corridor, looking at her body differently now. He should have been paying more attention, they all should have. The image of her without a shirt on stuck with him now as he watched her come closer to them, he saw all those painful sharp angles of her body and had to choke back another sob. Claire walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not saying a single thing to any of them even though they were all watching her. She knew they thought she was getting food, and she had planned on it, but with them all watching her she changed her mind. Quickly, she pulled out a bottle of water, stood up straight and looked at them all briefly, before closing the refrigerator door and walking back to her room. Claire didn't know what had possessed her to do that, that wasn't what she'd been planning to do. It was like something else in her brain was controlling her movements and, sometimes, her thoughts. _Maybe it's because I'm angry, or tired. _She thought to herself, and collapsed back onto the bed, leaving the unopened bottle of water beside her.

Claire felt herself being shaken awake, although she couldn't remember ever going to sleep, by Shane's warm and gentle hand. He looked over her lightly, almost like he couldn't stop himself, but this time his eyes were soft and kind. That, however, hurt Claire more than when he'd been angry and upset. He shouldn't be looking at her that way when she was the one acting so awfully!

'Come on, Claire, we need to talk to you,' He whispered and pulled her quickly up and off the bed, keeping hold of her hand as they walked down the corridor to the living area where she could hear Michael and Eve talking lightly. _Uh oh, this isn't going to be fun. _Claire thought to herself, but she didn't resist, somewhere inside she'd known this was coming. Shane sat Claire down on the sofa next to him and then took her hand again, they were across from the others who were looking at her with concern clearly pasted on their faces. Michael was just opening his mouth to start talking when Claire began.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I've been awful and I've worried you. I know that now, and I treat you really bad earlier Shane. I don't know what's wrong with me. I wasn't thinking of saying those things to you, or doing what I did in the kitchen. I was going to apologise and get some food. It's like there is something in my brain that's making me do and say things different to what I want to. Sometimes it's like the thoughts in my head aren't even my own.' Claire's voice rattled and broke towards the end, tears began working their way silently down her face as the others looked at her with equal expressions of confusion and compassion.

'Oh, Claire!' Eve sighed sadly from across the room and then threw herself over to give Claire the most bone crushing hug of her life.

'Owch, Jesus, Shane you weren't exaggerating. Honey, your bones are like cutting into me!' Eve exclaimed, shocked, and quickly tugged up Claire's shirt to take a look. Not expecting her to be quite so thin, Eve gasped and looked up to stare Claire in the face. Claire looked around to the others, Shane looked pained, Michael looked like he was about to force feed her all the food in all the McDonalds in America. Claire quickly yanked down her shirt, freeing it from Eve's fingers and ducked her head. Shane, understanding just how upset she was, gathered her into his arms and held her for a moment.

'It's okay now, Claire. There are people here, doctors you can see, for this kind of thing. Right Michael?' Shane asked over her head, Claire looked up in time to see Michael nodding a reply. Shane visibly relaxed against her, glad at the prospect of Claire being able to get better. Obviously, she just needed a bit of psychological help, didn't they all, coming from Vampireville.

'Sadly, that will not be sufficient.' A new voice echoed from behind them, walking in from near the front door. Oliver stood, wide hat in hand and cloaked in a long jacket. 'Claire isn't mentally ill, it isn't her own mind causing this. Someone else is doing it. We've just been waiting for confirmation. That was it.'

They all looked up, shock registering on their faces. Michael was the first to gather his senses and start talking.

'What do you mean, someone else is doing this to her? Why on earth would someone.. How?' Michael looked confused, even Claire could sympathise, she didn't know how either. Shane looked upset again, but protective too. Eve just stared at him incredulously. Oliver looked directly at Claire, but answered Michael's questions.

'Exactly what I said. Someone else has control over some of Claire's mental functions. They've been planting the nightmares, making it hard for her to eat, making her doubt her own thoughts or completely change them. Making her quiet, snappy, withdrawn. It's quite sophisticated,' Even Claire had to agree with that part, although she didn't know how it was even done, 'we're not sure how, we do know why though. Claire. A word alone if you might?'

'No. No Oliver. Don't you dare count us out of this, we have a right to know!' Eve let out her outburst in a quiet but fierce voice. Oliver looked at Claire once again, and she nodded towards him, even though her head was still balanced on Shane's chest.

'Oh, fine. It's to do with what Claire is currently working on with Myrnin. Someone has found out Claire, and they do not like it. They're finding a way to eliminate everyone involved, subtly. Starting with you.' And with that, all faces where back, starting expectantly at Claire. Shane looked angry, but not at her, more like he was directing it back to Morganville, back to Myrnin. Well, it looked like any kind of truce between them was over. Claire took a deep breath, pulled a little away from Shane's warm and comfortable arms and turned to look over at Oliver behind the sofa.

'So.. Who's doing this? And is there a way to.. Stop it?' Claire asked quietly, her mind was reeling.. Was it even her mind at the moment? Where these mental invaders listening to everything they were saying and everything she was thinking?

'We've heard rumours of a group of vampires, they do not want this experiment to go forward, they fear it will restrict them more. And we had hoped that getting you some distance from it would stop it until we could do it permanently, but apparently it works long distance. Myrnin is working on a way to block whatever signal or device they are using.' Oliver replied, tensely. Michael had stood and began pacing, Eve went over and grabbed him by the hand, stopping him and turning so they would both be looking at Oliver along with Shane and Claire.

'Is Claire in any danger, physical danger, from this?' Michael asked, his face purposefully blank.

'The only person she is a danger to is herself. Obviously she is wasting away, starving without realising it. And if these thoughts and nightmares continue, she might be inclined to injure herself. So.. Yes, in theory, she is in danger.'

Shane's eyes darkened, he pulled Claire back into his embrace, more for his own comfort really, but Claire appreciated the closeness. Claire felt his angry shudder run through his body and against hers, but eventually he made the effort to relax and pull back again, giving her some room.

'So, what do we do now? Keep Claire under lock and key, force feed her, keep the pointy objects away? Do we take her to a doctor or.. I don't know. Can you figure out a way to make it stop?' Eve sounded panicked and disturbed, but at least she was trying to figure out a way to help and not just freaking out.

'We may have a way..' Oliver replied, looking down and crossing his arms. Michael watched his posture, his body language. It didn't look good.

'And that would be..?' Michael asked Oliver, trying to get him to make eye contact. Eventually Oliver raised his head and looked at them all in turn, finishing at Claire and keeping the eye contact with her.

'We're going to find it, we're tracing the signal. Then we're going to…' Oliver hesitated, then went on quietly, 'shut it down.' Claire's mind was still quick enough that her mind figured out what this could mean for her, but she kept her face guarded and stared back at Oliver.

'Why does that sound like a bad thing? I thought turning it off would stop this?' Shane asked, obviously not believing the fake expression on Claire's face.

'Well, in theory it should.. It's just how exactly it might stop. If Claire's mind is directly linked to whatever it is then..' Oliver stopped, he couldn't find the words to explain this easily to them, which was odd for Oliver. He seemed like he might even be slightly concerned about what was happening. Odd indeed.

'What he is saying, Shane, is that if I'm closely linked, that if they shut down whatever this is. It might shut my mind down with it.' Shane looked at her sharply, Michael's face took on the expression of someone who just figured out something very bad in their own mind. Tears began collecting and glazing in Eve's eyes.

'He means I might die.' Claire whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Would have updated this on wednesday, but i had to make a over-night visit to the hospital. I'm still pretty ill, so i'm sorry if this isn't as great at the others, but i still hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're all so lovely 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Morganville Vampires related.**

* * *

'You'll… You'll WHAT?' Eve exploded, she looked less sad and more freaking angry now. She began pacing again, chewing at her darkly painted nails. Tears still streamed down Claire's face, Shane sat in stunned silence and Michael was over the other side of the room doing a good imitation of a statue. It was Oliver who strolled slowly over to stand beside Claire and, surprisingly, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shane's eyes narrowed at this, but he still didn't move. _Good_, Claire thought to herself, because she didn't know if she could hold it together any more if he touched her.

'We won't let that happen, of course Claire. You know that Amelie and Myrnin would not let that happen.' Oliver was practically acting like her father, which was weird, but strangely comforting. Claire knew that Oliver would do whatever Amelie told him, and if she wanted Claire alive, then she would just have to believe she'd make it out of this alive. As tears made even more warm, salty tracks down her face, Oliver let go of her shoulder and said something about being back later before disappearing out of the front door. Shane finally moved, pulling Claire tightly into his arms, securing her to him as if gravity might suddenly fail her and pull her away from him. Michael held Eve similarly, now that sobs shook her body too. Everyone was in shock, and everyone was confused. They couldn't go back to Morganville to help, but staying here meant Claire was still in danger. What could they do? Could they lock her up and force-feed her like Eve had suggested? No, Shane wouldn't do that to her, but maybe it was for the best.

'Maybe we should, y'know.. Do what Eve suggested and stick me in a locked room away from all the pointy objects for a while?' Claire whispered quietly into Shane's chest, clutching herself to him as tightly as he was holding her.

'No.' Shane replied, he sounded muffled, his lips being pressed against Claire's hair, but he sounded like he meant it. ' I won't do that to you. None of us will unless we're desperate. We'll just keep an eye on you, make sure you're never alone. We don't need to treat you like you some kind of… of freak.' Claire knew Shane hadn't meant that to be the word he'd used, but it was the only one he found swirling around the inside of his brain at that moment.

'Yeah. Never alone CB, you hear that? I'm not losing you because of some weirdo link making you crazy in your head.' Eve's voice sounded stronger, and that somehow made everyone else feel a little better. If Eve wasn't crying, then it couldn't be that bad, could it?

After Shane finally eased up on squeezing Claire, he pulled her down until he lay pressed up behind her on he sofa. Michael and Eve had taken up a similar position on the other one across the room, and they all spent the rest of the day watching really bad zombie movies. Finally, Shane decided he was hungry and pulled himself out of the embrace he was sharing with Claire, getting up to make them all Taco's. It was nice of him, to make the things he knew Claire liked, and she honestly did try to eat at least one. There was a strange voice in her head, it sounded like her, but she knew it wasn't. Now that she knew the truth, she could feel the fakeness of it, but that didn't lower her susceptibility of it. It tugged at her, telling her she was full, that she felt sick, that she was much too nervous to eat anything else. Shane watched her closely as Claire closed her eyes and forced herself to take another bite, chew, swallow, fight again with whatever it was that was going on inside her head. As he looked up, he noticed both Eve and Michael were watching her with the same intensity. Whatever was going on inside Claire's head looked like it was painful, at one point she just stopped in the middle of raising her taco to take another bite. Her eyes closed tightly and conflicting emotions passed over her taunt face. Shane reached out tentatively and put his hand on the arm holding the taco up and put a slight pressure on it so she lowered the food to the plate. Claire's eyes shot open as she deposited her food down and her eyes looked horrified, before she pulled away from Shane and ran from the room, heading towards the bathroom.

Shane followed her as she rushed towards their en-suit, hand covering her mouth. Hard, Claire dropped to her knee's in front of the toilet and threw up until she was weak and sweating. Shane held her hair, rubbed her back, whispered soothing things until she finished and the grabbed her a glass of water from beside the sink.

'I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to see this.' Claire whimpered as Shane offered her sips of water.

'Don't be silly, Claire. It isn't you, you can't help it. At least you're trying to fight it, that's better than what was happening before. ' Shane replied comfortingly, and sat himself down next to Claire, pulling her once again against his shoulder.

'I didn't want to… do that. I wanted to eat, I feel hungry Shane, but then the thoughts tell me I feel sick, then suddenly my body reacts to that instead of what I'm really thinking. Now I know it's not real, I can sense which thoughts are mine and which aren't, but I still can't fight them.' Tears, hot and salty and constant, ran down Claire's damp face. Shane wiped at them with the thumb of his spare hand and cradled her until the sobs subsided. Slowly, when she relaxed a little against him, he lifted her like she weighed nothing and took her to lie on the bed.

'I'm just going to take these jeans and that shirt off, okay Claire, then we can get some sleep. Is that okay?' Shane had a new tenderness in his voice that Claire had never heard before. He was being more gentle with her than usual, and that made tears sting again at the back of her eyes. Claire just nodded and waited while Shane stripped her down to her too-big underwear, and tucked the blanket back over her. She felt him leave the room for a moment, voices that sounded like Eve and Michael and Shane echoed down the hallway to her room, but Claire was too tired to even try and make out what they were saying. Soon enough, Shane was back, stripping down to his own underwear and climbing in next to her. Soon enough, his arms were winding around her and she cuddled tighter against his body.

'I love you, Claire.' Shane whispered, his lips pressed against her hair.

'I love you, too.' Claire replied, quietly. The darkness was already falling over her, pulling her into sleep. She felt Shane relax against her, and then the nightmare began.

When Claire woke up from her nightmare, she didn't move. Not one single muscle twitched in her entire body, not enough to warn Shane that she was awake anyway. Her breathing was strained and erratic, but the thoughts in her head were telling her it would be bad for them both if he knew she'd had another bad dream. She didn't want them both to be hurting, did she? And so Claire lay, with Shane sleeping soundly behind her, and wrestled with the darkness, begging it not to take her back again, until the sun began to rise and Shane's eye's fluttered open behind her.

By the time Shane was awake enough to start taking notice of things properly, Claire had shut her eyes lightly and was pretending herself to just be waking up. Shane nuzzled lightly into the back of her neck and whispered, just a warm breath against her clammy skin.

'Wake up, sleepyhead.' Claire let her eyes slowly flutter open, knowing that the tiredness in them could be mistaken for the look of someone newly awoken. Slowly, she forced a small smile to spread over her face and turned to meet the kiss that she knew would be waiting for her. _Don't tell him,_ the thought's whispered in her head, and again, Claire was too tired to fight them. She gave in easily, and let herself be held by Shane, who now that he knew what was going on, obviously felt a little bit better about her. He cuddled and kissed her, oblivious to what was going on in Claire's head. _Good_, Claire's connection thought for her, _we don't need him to know, he doesn't have to suffer too. _

Later, Claire would know that the thoughts were not her own, but that she didn't fight them because they appealed to her nature to protect those she loved. Later, she would know that Shane knew something was wrong, but was too afraid to ask. Later, she would know he suffered anyway, no matter what the thoughts told her. But right now, none of that mattered, because all that was in her mind was what this false connection was telling her. Somehow, it was getting stronger, and somehow, Claire's own thoughts were being completely drowned out by the false ones. She could hardly tell the difference anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so sorry that i've not updated as frequently as i have been. I have broken my laptop and i'm bring forced to use the awful family computer. **

**I envy all of you who have read the final Morganville book, and i'd appreciate no spoilers until i can go and get it! :(**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they're amazing. I really appreciate them. If you could let me know what you think of this chapter, i'd love that too!**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership on anything Morganville Vampires realted in this story.**

* * *

A little over a week carried on the same, Claire went about normal everyday things like eating and showering and even talking to her flatmates, but all her thoughts were gnarly and cruel. The nightmares haunted her still, but the twisted fake thoughts in her head told her not to share them with anyone. Not even Shane. Shane, who she was battling to stay close to when the connection in her head was telling her to sever all contact with anyone who could be hurt because of her. Just one tiny piece of the real Claire's mind had some control, and that was with Shane. Claire's real mind clung to it, an anchor in a fake sea in her mind.

Exactly a week and three days after Claire's mind had been almost completely taken over, Oliver returned with what the others had thought of as good news. Claire sat quietly, trying to look happy as the thoughts told her to, as Oliver relayed the story of the devices destruction to their happy little apple cart.

'It was two of the protectors, a few lower vamps, some of those who favoured Bishops reign and wanted to hunt more freely instead of being more restrained like your work would have caused. We have taken out what we believe to be the main group, we destroyed the device. Soon enough Claire, you should be back to your normal self.' Oliver was still glowing from the obvious fight that had happened in Morganville while they had been gone, apparently nothing got him happy like slaying bad little vampires. Claire nodded and accepted the hugs from those who loved the real her in the room. _Look, _the voice that controlled her now whispered through her mind, _look at how much happier they are now that they don't have to worry about you. Don't tell them, don't tell them that things aren't right. It'll be better for them if they don't know._ Yet again, Claire's body obeyed what the false thoughts in her mind told her, and the tiny piece of Claire that had been left clinging to Shane and her love for him, was abolished.

That night, as Shane slept soundly beside her and Claire lay panting in recovery of another nightmare; this one depicting the way Michael could be decapitated with a kitchen knife, Claire thought about how wrong Oliver had been. The thoughts in her head were almost gleeful, stronger, commanding more attention and complete control. If anything, the signal was stronger than it had ever been, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Bad thoughts about how much she was hurting everyone she loved trailed their way through her head, images of all the ways she could have gotten them killed flashed one after another. Shane, Eve, Michael, her parents, Myrnin, even Amelie. All of them could have been lost because of her and how pathetically weak she was. _They'd all be better off without you, better off if they'd never met you. You have never deserved them. _

When Shane woke up the next morning, Claire was gone from their bed.

'Claire?' Shane called out to the room around him, he couldn't hear anything in their bathroom, no noises were coming from the sitting room or kitchen. Claire's clothes no longer lay where she had left them last night beside the bed. He pulled on the grey sweat pants he'd left beside his own side of the bed and went in search for her, room to room. Eventually he found her, standing right against the barrier of the balcony outside the living room. The French patio doors were locked up tight behind her. Shane could see the keys lying on the floor like Claire had just dropped them as she turned, her back was to him and her shoulders where heaving with sobs that he couldn't quite hear through the glass. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked.

'Claire?' Shane knocked again when she didn't respond, getting worried, her shoulders seemed to be shaking more profusely now. Shane began pounding against the glass, shaking it in it surround.

'CLAIRE?' roared Shane as he watched Claire being to find foot holds higher up in the wrought iron balcony, looking like she was trying to climb over very slowly. Horror overtook him as he realised what she was doing. Shane pounded on the glass harder. Michael and Eve came hurtling down the hallway and into the living room to see what had Shane so riled. Eve gasped and sobbed at the same time when she saw what Claire was doing, but Shane didn't turn to look at her, he just kept pounding on the window, unable to break it through.

'Move, I can break it.' Michael practically shouted it at him, caught up in the dreadful panic as he watched Claire climb slowly towards the top of the balcony barrier.

'You'll burn.' Shane looked torn between Claire and Michael.

'She'll die.' With that, Shane backed out the way and watched as Michael kicked one solid foot through the window and Claire prepared to jump.

Michael had her down, through the broken window and cradled in his arms within seconds. Eve stood frozen, silent tears rolled in quick procession along her pale cheeks. She looked younger like this. Shane wasn't crying, but he looked like his heart had broken, he looked older than ever before. Claire just screamed. Michael was smouldering from his brief exposure to the sun and as soon as Shane made a move towards them, he passed Claire over and went to give a little hug to Eve and grab a blood bag.

'You'll all die with me here. You'll all die. It's no good. Not safe. My fault.' Claire was whispering so quietly that Shane could hardly hear her, but he strained and caught the general drift of what she was saying.

'Claire,' Shane's voice broke and tears pooled heavily in his eyes, ' Claire, no.' All that was left to do was sit slumped with her in his arms as she continued her quiet tirade of self-hatred. Ten minutes passed and nothing changed much. Claire stopped her murmurs and just stared blankly like she was listening to something the others couldn't hear. Shane still held her tightly, scared she might take off and try to get back out the window. Michael was holding a still sobbing Eve against him.

'Call Oliver.' Shane choked out. Michael detached himself from Claire who was wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and pulled his cell out of his pocket. It was a short conversation, Michael was as quiet as he could be, they all where. Like they were trying not to spook Claire. Eve had knelt down slowly beside Shane and Claire, and tried to pull Claire out of the blank, listening stare. Ten minutes passed again, nothing changed, and then Oliver turned up.

Oliver let himself in as usual, but Michael had briefed him enough in their short phone call that he came quietly and almost gently, if anything Oliver did could be called 'gentle'. He knelt right beside Eve, Shane and Claire while Michael hovered behind Eve's back. Slowly he took Claire's face into his hands, pulling her gaze towards him and stared into her eyes for just a little moment before letting go and getting back on his feet as everyone watched him expectantly.

'She's still under their control. More so, even.' Oliver looked down as he said this, and you could have said if he was angry or upset about this, more likely to be angry though.

'How?' Eve managed to choke out.

'I do not know,' Oliver's voice was tight, guarded, 'Perhaps it was not the correct machine we got. I will return to Morganville tonight and inform the others. We will fix this.' Oliver paused and looked down again at Claire, who hadn't moved a single inch since he'd looked at her.

'What do we do.. How do we stop her from trying to.. Again?' Shane managed to get out, tears threatening at his eyes again.

'Clear out a room, leave nothing at all but what is stuck down and lock her in there. Check on her frequently. Make sure no harm comes to her. We will return soon.' With that and a nod to Michael, Oliver left the apartment quicker than a human eye could follow. Michael began following his orders immediately, much to Shane's relief. He wasn't letting go of Claire until he had to. Even if she did seem subdued right now. Eve and Michael had Shane and Claire's previous bedroom cleared of everything but the mattress in under an hour. The bathroom was empty and locked, they would open it if she needed it when they checked on her, and the room had been stripped of everything.

Shane felt wrong, like they were keeping her prisoner instead of protecting her, as he picked her up and began carrying her towards the bare room. He knew it had to be done, but as the others walked beside him looking solemn, he couldn't help but feel like he'd let her down in the worst way. Slowly, gently as he could he lay her down on the bare mattress on the floor and moved a little away so he could sit by her and look her over. Michael and Eve left the room, saying they'd be in the sitting room when he was done. Shane sat and watched her, she still hadn't moved, hadn't made a sound since she'd quit mumbling about it being her fault. About half an hour passed, and then slowly, the theme of this day apparently, Claire blinked her way out of whatever trance she'd been in. She looked up at Shane with haunted, tired eyes, a little flicker of the real Claire flared in her eyes and Shane startled. Reaching out to her, but then it disappeared as the false thoughts infiltrated her mind again. He never finished reaching out to touch her.

Instead, Claire turned away from him and shut her eyes tightly, and Shane locked the door behind him on the way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! This chapter went a bit darker than i expected it to, but i think you'll like it. I think i like it, so i hope you guys do.**

**Let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Morganville Vampires.**

* * *

The room was bare and dark and lonely, but the thoughts in Claire's head were happy about it. Over and over again they told her that she was _glad_, that it is what she _deserved._ Eve was the first to come and check on her, about an hour after they had locked her in the room. Claire had heard the mumble, the rise and fall, of their voices from down the hall as they talked over what had happened and tried to think of better ways to keep her safe than this. They had found nothing. Eve opened the door slowly, peeking around it to check where Claire was before opening the door fully and stepping in. Claire felt the mattress sink a little as Eve sat down behind her, but she stayed on her side, her back turned to Eve. Slowly, Eve reached out and put her hand tentatively on Claire's shoulder.

'Claire, honey, are you hungry?' Eve asked quietly.

No reply.

'Claire?' Eve sighed when she still got no reply. She knew that Claire was awake, 'Fine, okay. There's a cup of coke by the side of your bed if you want it.' With that, Eve stood, turned and went out the door. Locking it once again behind her. Tears were streaming down Claire's face, but she still didn't make a sound. Some part of her, the real her, was deep inside her mind screaming for Eve to come back and save her, but the connection drowned her out. Kept her body still and silent and cold. Slowly, when she was sure no one was coming back to check on her any time soon, Claire turned over and picked up the cup of coke beside her mattress. It was plastic, of course, no chance of her breaking a glass to hurt herself with. The thoughts inside her head laughed bitterly, _their efforts to stop it are worthless, not worth saving, already have a way, won't hurt them anymore after tonight._ Taking one last look at the cup of coke, she threw it against the wall opposite her and turned back over into silence.

What seemed like forever later, there was a light knock on the door and a key turning in the lock. Claire was sat up, her back against the wall behind her and tears streaming down her face. The thoughts have orchestrated this, made her look weak and helpless, because the one person it would work on was now walking through the door. Shane had a plate in his hand, a single hot dog placed in the middle of it. He turned and shut the door behind him, as Claire had expected, and as he did she took a long look down his back. _Yes, there it is!_ They sounded almost gleeful, the plan would work, she would be stopping herself from hurting them anymore after she said goodbye to Shane one last time. He'd turned, put the plate down on the built in draw set and had come to kneel in front of her all while those thoughts had ran through her head.

'Claire?' Shane reached a hand out towards her, not quite knowing what to do. Claire let out a harsh sob, tears continued to flow freely down her face, and she flung herself into his waiting arms. Strong, warm arms circled around her and drew her as close to his body as possible. Shane ran soothing hands down her back and whispered sweetness and comfort into the top of her head. Claire hugged him back just as hard, her hands tugging the back of his his t-shirt as she sobbed and cried into him. It took ten minutes for the tears to stop, the sobs to settle. Claire had turned in this time, pulling her arms around and in front of her own body, lingering around the waist band of her jeans and Shane's jeans. Shane assumed it was a signal to something totally different to what it was, as Claire's mind had expected.

'Claire, sweetie, no. We can't. I can't.. take advantage of you while you're like this.' Shane looked torn and haggard and extraordinarily tired. Claire just nodded, raising her hand to wipe away the last of the tears with the back of her hand. _Almost there, won't hurt them anymore after wards. All your fault, his pain, he looks like that because of you. Selfish waste. _Those thoughts that had been ripping their way through her mind all day returned with a vengeance. It was painful to listen to, but she had to, the constant barrage of self-hatred ran in circles. It was all she could think.

'I need to shower.. Is that okay?' Claire's voice came out as an almost whisper. Hoarse from not talking since she'd been pulled from the balcony and been cradled in Shane's arms.

'Sure, yeah that should be okay. I'll wait out here for you. Okay?' Claire just nodded, like she didn't trust her voice. Slowly, she wormed her way out of Shane's arms and stood, taking little steps towards the bathroom. Just before she turned to go in, she shot a look back at Shane, now stretching out on the floor-mattress.

'I love you.' She whispered back to him, knowing he would hear. A smile spread over his face.

'I love you, too.' He whispered back. Claire went into the bare bathroom, only the shower, sink and toilet remained. Quickly, she turned on the shower as hard as it could go before she turned and shut the door. Shane couldn't hear over the roar of the falling water, and Claire turned the key in the lock until it clicked into place.

Her mind had concocted this plan in the hours she'd been locked in the dark room, figuring ways and means of stopping it all from knowledge in the real Claire's head. The connection, somehow could not only plant memories and thoughts and nightmares, but could dig around in the ones she already had. She knew that he'd have the keys slipped half in and half out of his front jeans pocket, and she'd snagged them as he'd pulled away from her slightly. Claire's mind also knew that for a while now, ever since he'd gotten his hands on it, Shane had had a small gun tucked into the back of his jeans, covered by a t-shirt. She'd gotten that when he thought she'd had her hands balled into his soft grey shirt. He hadn't suspected a thing because he never knew that there wasn't a single part of the real Claire that had enough power to stop this.

Claire paced in the bathroom, when the tiny parts of real Claire that were left had realised what the connection was having her do, she'd gathered any and all power she might have left and had tried to fight it. She paced while that power diminished, the thoughts grew stronger and stronger by the second, by each pace of the bathroom she made, until there was no more power in real Claire left, and she was completely under the control of the Morganville vampires who wanted her dead.

Michael was on his feet and practically flying down the hallway towards the bare bedroom Claire and Shane were in, with Eve running swiftly behind him.

'What is it?' She demanded as they came to a stop outside of the closed door. Michael just shook his head and knocked.

'Yo, Shane?' He called out, Eve looking at him oddly.

'Yeah?' Came a voice from inside, muffled by the wood.

'What's Claire doing right now?' Michael asked, he knew his voice sounded stressed and Shane had picked up on it. Shane opened the door and looked out with concern plastered on his face.

'Showering, why?'

'I can.. smell her. She smells like fear and shock and… determination.' Michael looked confused, like he'd only just discovered this incredibly heightened sense of smell. Shane looked like he'd just slapped him, but he swiftly turned around and pulled on the handle to the bathroom. When it didn't open, he began searching his pockets for the keys that he knew he had had when he'd come into the room.

'Shit..' Shane cursed under his breath, he leant forwards and knocked on the bathroom door. 'Claire, can you open up for me please?' He got no reply over the roar of the water pouring from the shower. He knocked harder and harder, shooting worried looks back at Michael and Eve. Michael didn't want to break the door down, in case Claire was sat behind it. Eve looked like she was frozen in place, shock registering on her face.

'Claire if you do not open up, I will shoot the lock off this door. I swear Claire. Open up.' Shane sounded more confident than he felt, and he heard Eve turn and ask Michael where Shane had gotten a gun from, but he didn't worry about that now. He could explain later. When, almost a minute later, he got no reply at all, Shane reached behind him and tugged up his shirt. Reaching for his little pistol at the small of his back. It wasn't there. Slowly, he turned and looked at Michael and Eve, horror painted on his face.

'She has my gun..' He choked out. Michael pushed him out of the way and began pounding on the door. Eve looked horrified.

'Claire!' They all started screaming.

Inside the bathroom, Claire sat with her back against the shower door. The gun in her hand was heavier than she had expected it to be. She knew when they had figured it out, the extra pounding on the door and the screaming and shouting echoing in from outside let her know. Yet still, she did nothing but sit there and evaluate the weight of the dangerous metal in her hands. Somewhere inside she knew that any minute now, Michael would burst that door from its hinges. _It has to be now, if you're going to stop being selfish. Has to be now. Stop hurting them, stop putting them in danger. Let them live their lives in peace for once. _And slowly, she raised the gun upwards so that she was looking down it's dark, empty barrel. Claire had never thought this would be something she would be doing to herself, but the thoughts in her head told her she deserved it. She didn't deserve the people outside this room, she had to protect them from her. This was the only way. Slowly, Claire leaned forward and balanced her head against the cool metal, wrapping her fingers around the heavy trigger.

'Michael, break the door.' Eve screamed at him, he sent a tortured look back at her.

'She might be behind it.' He choked back, still pounding his fists against the locked wood of the bathroom.

'She'll recover if you break any of her bones. She won't if she SHOOTS HERSELF!' Eve cried, looking between Michael, Shane and the door. Michael shot one look at Shane, who nodded silently and move back away. Michael back up slightly and braced himself, forcing his shoulder against the wood in front of him.

Claire's hand tightened a little more on the trigger, the fight almost all gone out of her now. The door flew open, splintering and throwing wood over the entire bathroom. Slowly, she raised her eyes and looked at the three terrified, crying faces of the people stood in the door way. Michael began to lunge for her.

Claire squeezed, on last hard pull of the trigger of the gun against her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there guys :) Thank you so, so much for the reviews, they're all so amazing! *Virtual hugs for all* I was going to end this here in a different way and just close this fic, but then i realised there was more i could do with it, so there you go.**

**I'd love to know what you think about this chapter and whether i should keep going with this storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Morganville Vampires.**

* * *

Michael was moving through the door at unbelievable speeds, but still the shot went off. A horrible, blinding pain ripped through one side of her body, but not where she expected. _What the hell? _The thoughts in her mind were angry, it was her wrist that was hurting. She was still alive. Michael had broken her wrist slapping the gun out of the way, the shot went wide and the tiny little bullet that was just about to end her forever was buried in the shower wall. A tiny line of blood was flowing freely down from her forehead where the metal had scratched her when Michael had pulled it away. Eve and Shane were crowding in now, heading for her, while Michael stood stunned with the gun at his feet. _No! _A horrible, silent scream ran through her head, the connection building up on last burst of power. _NO! _It screamed again, forcing the word to come out of Claire's mouth as well. It had been intended to do more than that, to make her body reach out and grab for the gun again, but apparently the connections power was dropping. Real Claire was swimming to the surface again, winning the battle.

'Claire..' Shane sounded like the word had been ripped out of his mouth, Claire looked up at him while she cradled her wrist against her chest. Shane could see obviously the battle going on in Claire's head with the way her eyes were flashing between terrified and defiant, until eventually, terrified won. Inside Claire's head, the tiny flickering part of her real mind won the battle and Claire turned those eyes on Shane, showed him that it was really her, and then the connection dropped completely. A few seconds later, Shane was fading away and the darkness overcame her.

**Beep.**

_Well that's an annoying alarm.. Someone should turn that off._

**Beep. **This time a warm hand lay against her cheek as well. Claire drew in a deep breath, trying to figure out who it was. The scent was familiar.

**Beep. **That warm, familiar hand was now accompanied by a deep familiar voice calling out her name.

_Okay, open your eyes. It probably time for college or something. _

Slowly, carefully, Claire fluttered her eyes open and looked into the concerned face of Shane. _Why was he looking at her like that? Oh god, the light hurts. _Claire's head was pounding, her mouth was dry and her wrist was aching like she'd never felt before. That annoying, constant beeping continued on in the background. Claire shut her eyes again against the pain the light was causing.

'Claire, sweetie?' Shane whispered, his breath warm against her forehead.

'Mhmm.' She managed to whisper out, her throat scratchy. Shane realised and moved away to pick up a little plastic cup of water with a straw in it from the table beside her bed. _Wait, bedside table.. Where am I? _Claire opened her eyes again as Shane lowered the straw to her mouth, slowly she swallowed twice before trying to talk again.

'Shane,' Claire paused, taking the time to look around the room and finally feel all the stickers and wires attached to her body. 'Why am I in the hospital?' She looked up at him with what she knew was an incredulous look.

'You don't remember?' Claire shook her head. 'Okay then, it's probably just the drugs or something, but, erm, some vampires were using a device to sort of plant things in your mind.. And well, they tried to make you.. Well.. There was the balcony, and then there was my gun and the bathroom..' Shane stopped and looked down as Claire gasped and was shook with memories of everything that had been happening for the past month. Tears rolled down her face as her mind tried to deal with the bombardment of memories that had been the connections to have, things the real Claire had hardly even been there for. Eventually, she pulled herself together and stopped the sobs escaping her.

'The connection, it's… gone?' Claire asked quietly, not meeting Shane's eyes out of shame for what she had put them through. Shane put a hand under her chin and moved her face so that she was looking right at him.

'It's gone, and you're going to be fine. Oliver and Myrnin and Amelie.. Took care of the vampires. We're lucky Michael was there to break through the door or..' Shane had to stop as the thought of what could have happened marched their way through his head. Claire turned away from the look of anguish in his eyes to hide the tears that were threatening again in hers.

'Claire?' No response. 'Claire, please look at me.' Claire turned her head and looked at Shane's face, back to being concerned about her rather than anguished. 'It's going to be okay, now. You can probably even come home today now that you're awake and talking.' Shane smiled at her.

'How long have I been here?' Claire asked quietly, watching how beautiful Shane looked when he smiled.

'Almost two weeks. Amelie thinks it's because your mind was so violated…You had to sleep and get back to being you.' Shane looked at her, making sure she was really her again. He searched her eyes thoroughly, until he finally looked at her with his face filled with love and content with what he saw. Eventually, after he'd manoeuvred onto her bed for a very long, very tight hug, which just reminded Claire how thin she had gotten, Shane got up to find her doctor and see when she could go home.

Three hours later, after a thorough check over by her doctor and many forms being signed, Claire was on her way home with Shane in Eve's hearse, which apparently she had lent him for the day. It didn't take them long to get home, but Claire was impatient to get in, see the others, apologise, shower and eat. God, she was more hungry than she'd ever thought she'd been before. Shane had laughed with something close to joy when she'd told him that, and informed her that he'd already rang Michael who was now helping Eve make tacos at home

'Mmm.' Was all Claire said, she shot a bright smile at Shane, who returned it eagerly, reaching out to take her hand over the mid-seat panel. They reached the Glass house soon after that, and Shane was out the car, round to her side and helping her out quicker than she had even got her belt undone. The cast around the wrist the had been broken when Michael had slammed the gun out of her hand was impeding everything that she was doing. Shane had an arm around her as he slammed the door shut, and helped her walk up the stairs in front of the house. Eve whipped the door open just as they were reaching the last step, and she torn Claire from Shane's arms to wrap her in her own. Michael was not far behind, hovering and watching them, smiling broadly when Claire looked up at him. She fully returned that smile. Eventually, Claire pulled slightly out of Eves arms and looked over her into the house, inhaling deeply and finding the smell of tacos emerging from the house.

'So.. Tacos?' Claire asked, looking around at the others and smiling.

'You hungry?' Michael asked, looking at her a bit more seriously, taking in her thin condition and assessing how ill she still was. Claire just waited until his attention returned to her face, slowly, she smiled at him.

'Starving.' She replied, and the others all laughed with that same joy Shane had used earlier.

Conversation had been constant since she'd gotten through the door, with two weeks of things to be caught up on. Vampire stuff and work stuff and annoying house mate stuff. Apparently, Shane had spent pretty much all his time by Claire's bedside for the entire two weeks she was there. They hadn't told her parents about what had really happened, just that she'd had some food poising or something, which was good. Claire didn't think she could deal with that now. Eventually, Shane had pulled her away and led her upstairs, giving her time to shower, before meeting her again in her room. He was lounging back against her pillows, he bed perfectly made. Probably Eve had been in here cleaning the moment she knew she was coming home.

'Hey.' Claire said to Shane, who had sat up and was at the edge of her bed now.

'Hey yourself.' He replied, and you could practically hear the smile in his voice. He stood and walked slowly over to her, pulling her into his arms the moment he could reach her. Claire raised her head and met his lips as they descended upon hers, his arms pulled her closer to him and they let the kiss grow deeper and warmer. Somehow, they ended up on her bed, tangled up in each others arms and still kissing. Eventually, Shane pulled away and looked down at her. He held his body slightly above hers, keeping his weight from her but letting her feel his warmth.

'Not tonight, Claire. I've only just got you back. Plenty of time.' Shane rolled onto his side and opened his arms to her so that she could snuggle into him if she wanted to. She did. Shane's breathing eased and he began to relax, Claire pulled up the blanket to cover them and laid her head back down on Shane's chest. She was exhausted, full of really great food, clean and finally home and getting healthy, but still she couldn't sleep. A thought had been running around In her head, one of her own this time thankfully, ever since she'd had time to think in the shower. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she told someone about it.

'Hey, Shane?' Claire whispered against him, her warm breath flowing over his bare chest.

'Yeah?' He murmured back, wrapping his arms tighter against her again.

'The connection in my head.. It was kind of like a long range wave, right?'

'Yeah, when we asked Oliver he said it was like those secret ones that the military use in long range radios. Why do you ask?' Shane was more awake now, taking full notice of what Claire was saying.

'So, if that's the case… Shane I'm sorry to have to ask this, but surely something like that is detectable.. Right? So, why didn't Frank stop it?' Claire's voice faltered on the end, she knew how fragile the subject of Shane's dad as a vampire computer was. Apparently, Shane hadn't had that thought himself, and no one else had mentioned it if they had. He stiffened against her, his breathing changed into deep, thoughtful breaths. Like the ones he used when he was trying to defuse the anger-bomb that lived somewhere deep inside of him. Eventually, he had to let something out. His fists were trembling, clenched around her soft t-shirt.

'Motherfucker.' Shane whispered into the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :) I hope i'm not moving through this storyline too fast for you, but i'm trying to work in writing between exam revision, so this might not be as good as it should be. I do hope you like it though!**

**I'd love to know what you think, so please let me know in a review or something?**

**Disclaimer(does anyone know if you have to disclaim at every chapter or just once per story?): I still own nothing related to the Morganville Vampires.**

* * *

Shane growled. Really, truly growled. It was terrifying, how much he sounded like an animal at that moment. Obviously the thought of his abusive vampire-turned vampire brain computer being so traitorous hadn't yet crossed his mind. Apparently, he still hadn't accepted that Frank was the one in control of Morganville's protection now. Anger practically rolled off Shane in waves and made Claire tense beside him, waiting for the tirade of angry words she could feel he was trying to repress right now.

'Shane?' Claire asked tentatively, not sure how he would react to being disturbed right now. Suddenly, he let out one long, painful breath and turned over onto his side to face her. Instead of anger in his eyes, Claire saw pain and apologies. He was not that same man that had left with her just a few weeks ago, a lot of things had changed since then.

'Claire..' Shane paused a moment, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and lay his warm hand against her cheek. 'If my _dad _knew about this and did nothing to stop it, then he'll have hell to pay,' His voice twisted the word dad into something dirty, 'but tonight, please Claire. I've just got you back to almost normal, can we please just have tonight not worrying about this.' Claire was shocked to say the least, this new, more reasonable Shane was quite different to the impulsive man she'd left town with. She liked it. Slowly, a gentle smile spread across her face and she just nodded at him. Shane wrapped his arms around her, gathering her still thin body to him and holding her tightly, running warm, comforting hands up and down her back. Claire wrapped her arms around Shane as well as she could and lifted her head from his chest to look up at his face, knowing that there would be a kiss waiting there for her.

Claire was right, the kiss was long and deep and perfect. To start with, until Shane's hands stopped being gentle and instead moved up to knot themselves into her hair. Until Shane rolled so that she was laid underneath him, and the kiss became more urgent. It was fierce and strong and exactly what they needed. Eventually, they both needed a little air and Shane pulled away from her swollen mouth, leaving her breathless as he traced his lips down along her jaw, her neck, along her collarbones, before making their way back up and crushing her lips once again. All thoughts of Frank Collins and mind control were left for the morning.

Claire felt content and warm and safe the next morning when she woke up, encased in Shane's warm arms, with the mid-morning sun streaming In through her window. There hadn't been as much sleeping as she'd thought there might have been, but she still felt more rested than she had for a very, very long time. Shane felt the same way, judging from the warm, special smile he was giving her when she turned over in his arms to look at him. He leaned down and laid a small, gentle kiss on her waiting lips.

'Mmm, good morning.' Claire whispered into his mouth as he pulled away slightly.

'Good morning.' Shane replied, leaning down for what seemed to be a much, much longer kiss. Before a knock on the door interrupted them. Shane groaned and leaned back against his pillow, muttering something about annoying room mates and murder. Claire let out a little laugh, unwound herself and walked to open the door in just the shirt Shane had deposited on her floor last night and her underwear. Shane watched her walk, letting out a little whistle that made her giggle before she pulled the door open. Eve stood there, looking very young without her makeup on and in very muted Goth attire. She also looked very worried.

'Eve, what's wrong?' Claire asked, picking up on her best friends body language.

'Amelie is downstairs waiting for you.' Eve whispered, even though every vampire in the house could probably still hear what she was saying. Claire widened her eyes and looked back at Shane, who sighed and rolled out of bed, pulling on his jeans and walking towards them. He reached Claire, wrapped and arm around her and laid a kiss on her forehead before wandering down the hall to his room. He looked back quickly.

'Get dressed, looks like we've got some business to attend to today.' He didn't look happy as he said this, and last nights speculations about Frank returned to Claire in an instant. She just nodded and turned, shutting her door behind her as she rooted around for clean clothes, pulling them on as quickly as possible. A shower would have to wait. Claire dragged a brush through her hair, still limp and awfully dull from her weight-loss and was back out the door and walking down the hallway with Eve in less that five minutes.

Amelie looked the same as usual, pastel coloured suit, hair curled to the perfect crown on her head, her face perfectly blank. She turned and smiled warmly at Claire when she came into the living room.

'Ah, Claire, I do hope you're feeling a lot better now?' Amelie asked, her pleasant voice sounded just about concerned.

'Yeah, I'm getting there. Thank you.' Claire replied, just as pleasantly. Shane and Michael were looking at her from behind Amelie's back with confused expressions on their face, Claire shrugged lightly. She didn't know what Amelie was doing here either.

'I suppose you have a lot of questions?' Amelie made that a question, directed at all of them in the room. She glanced quickly around the other three before settling back on Claire, who just nodded her head. Michael was the first to speak though.

'What exactly was it that these vampires hated so much? What is Claire working on?' Amelie's face betrayed a slight shock, having not expected this to be the first question, but then smoothed it out and looked at Claire, obviously showing her that this was hers to explain.

'Myrnin and I, we're creating a kind of synthetic blood. Something that will sustain the vampires the same way as human blood does, only without the actual human part. I guess the vampires that did… what they did to me opposed to it a bit.' Eve snorted at that last part, they'd obviously objected to it a lot more than 'a bit'.

'Is that not a good thing, though?' Shane asked quietly, having taken a seat close to where Claire stood. Amelie nodded.

'Most of us think so, however there are a few that are angry that this would restrict hunting and drinking human blood quite a bit. They retaliated, believing that if Claire were dead, or incapacitate, that the experiment would not go on. They were right, and so we moved to save her. I am sorry, Claire, that it got to such extreme circumstances.' All four of them winced at the memory of what exactly those 'circumstances' were, remembering the image of Claire trying to jump off the balcony, the image of Claire holding Shane's little pistol to her head. They all shuddered.

'Amelie..' Claire stopped for a second, considering her approach to this, 'Last night, Shane and I realised something, about what happened.' Amelie just nodded, smiling slightly at her as encouragement. Claire continued, 'Well. Shane said something about the signal being a kind of long range radio signal planted in my brain. Like it was a receiver for a transmission. If that's the case, and it is like that then…' Claire met Shane's eyes, which were tight around the corners as he struggled to contain his anger. 'Then wouldn't Frank have known about it?'

Amelie's face went completely blank, unreadable, as did Michaels. Eve gasped and managed to look both hurt and furious at the same time, Shane reached out and took Claire's hand, rubbing gentle soothing circles over her palm.

'Well.. I hadn't thought of that. You raise an interesting point, I shall have to consult Myrnin about it, of course, but perhaps we have another faulty brain in our computer.' Amelie was composed, but still blank, still unreadable. Her hands, wringing together quickly in her lap, were the only significant indication that this was anything of a worry to her. Shane snorted and we all looked up at him expectantly.

'He's always had a faulty brain, coulda' told you that before you put him in the computer.' Shane's face twisted in anger and horror at what his own father might have allowed to happen to Claire. Amelie just nodded at him slightly, accepting his view. She'd always known herself that Frank was more crazy than the rest, she had not given the order to put him in the machine. That was all Myrnin's decision. Amelie stood quickly, so gracefully that it was like she had no bones. Of course, the others stood as well. It was hard not to obey old-time manners around Amelie.

'I shall explore this theory. You will hear back as soon as we know something.' Amelie began walking out the room and towards the door. 'Oh, and Claire. Work will be back on in just over a week, college can wait until you are feeling completely better.' Claire just smiled slightly at her as acknowledgement, Shane stiffened beside her at the thought of her going back to work with Myrnin. Claire gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Amelie looked them all over once again with a smile and then let herself out, her bodyguards meeting her at the door and escorting her to the limo waiting outside. She was gone very quickly.

Everyone was still tense after Amelie left, even as they went about making breakfast and tidying around. Michael was giving Shane looks like he wanted to talk about what was going on with Frank, but Shane seemed oblivious. He was wandering about in the kitchen getting eggs ready, the most relaxed of them all. Half an hour later, after Amelie's surprise quick visit, they were all sat around the table for the first time in weeks. Things had relaxed visibly once Claire had eaten about half her breakfast without looking conflicted or ill, obviously some of the tension still remaining was about her and not just about the Frank situation. Shane smiled at her from across the table with his mouth full of bacon and eggs, Claire threw a table cloth at him. The actions were so normal that they even began to laugh, relaxing into an old kind of comfort. Things were getting back on track.

Shane was in the living room destroying zombies on his game console, Michael had disappeared somewhere after breakfast, probably avoiding washing up, and Eve and Claire were in the kitchen doing the dishes and drinking glasses of orange juice. They'd just ended a medium scale washing up liquid bubble fight when she hear Shane exclaim from the next door. Claire and Eve glanced at each other before dashing to the door and going to find out what Shane was riled up about. Michael was coming down the stairs as they whipped the door open, obviously having heard Shane's exclamation as well.

'What the hell, man?' Shane was shouting, he sounded major pissed. Michael beat them to the door and pushed it open to reveal what was going on inside. Shane was stood, controlled abandoned on the sofa, facing a rather erratic looking Myrnin who was slamming closed a flickering portal behind him His hair was wild, his clothes torn and matted with blood that was coming from now-healing wounds across his chest and legs. Claire stepped further into the room, coming to stand beside Shane, Eve and Michael completed the line on the other side.

'Myrnin?' Claire asked, her voice laced with the confusion she felt, and the slight twinge of worry that something was coming for them. Myrnin looked them all over, giving them all the full weight of his ancient gaze before settling on Shane.

'Your father.. He throws quite a tantrum, for a brain in a machine.' Myrnin sounded slightly amused, and very controlled. Claire could see that under that control though, there was barely contained anger. Whatever had happened, it had not been good.

'What do you mean?' Shane asked, perplexed, reaching out to take Claire's hand into his own. Myrnin just looked at him, considering his words.

'Amelie came by, questioning me on Franks ability to detect radio waves or something like that. I didn't realise it was important, until Frank himself was roaring at her to stop talking and sending some of my traps from the underground caves up to… incapacitate us.' Claire gasped, having seen some of these creatures in the dark on the few occasions that Myrnin wanted her to go down there with him. They were awful.

'He did what?.. I mean, what happened? Surely you stopped him, right?' Claire's mind was confused, she didn't understand anything that was going on right now, she felt helpless.

'He sent them after Amelie and I. He has her now, trapped in that place where Ava kept me chained.. The place with the floor Claire, you remember. I managed to fight my way out, at her insistence, but he attempted to shut the portals on me. My own portals. How stupid of him!' Myrnin looked angry now, as he had every right to be. Frank shouldn't have been able to do that to him. Claire was trying to figure out what could have gone wrong with his processing, not realising much of anything else he said. It was Michael who registered it first.

Wait.. Back up here. He had Amelie?' He cried, incredulously. The others looked at him, shocked that they had not noticed that Myrnin had said this earlier. Myrnin's face twisted into fury, and underneath, some slight tremor of fear for the ice princess.

'Yes. And he's using her as a hostage, a negotiation if you like..' Myrnin paused, looked at Claire. Claire's head was spinning.

'A negotiation for what?' She whispered across the room to him.

'A trade Claire. He wants you in exchange for Amelie. Claire, he wants you dead.'

Shane let out that animalistic growl again, and Claire's legs gave way beneath her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I know, i've been a bit slow on the updates, but it's exam week at college and my laptop is broken as hell. **

**Anywho, i hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think? :)**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing realted to the Morganville Vampres, sadly.**

* * *

'Claire?' Michael was leaning over her as she lay limp in Shane's arms, he'd caught her just before she'd hit the floor. Eve lingered just behind his shoulder with a concerned look on her face, her eyes troubled. Myrnin was just in view on the other side wiping dirt from his cheeks.

'Well that was weird.' Claire said quietly, letting Shane help her stand up and walk her over the sofa, his arm going around her as they sat down. 'I'm not usually a fainter.'

'You're probably still wiped from the past few weeks.' Eve mumbled from beside Shane, none of them wanting to remember just how wiped she'd almost been. Claire just nodded her head in agreement and got back to the problem at hand. Shane's arm was warm and comforting around her, but a shiver still ran through her when she remembered what had made her faint.

'So… Frank wants me dead? Wh- Why?' Claire avoided any and all eye contact with Shane, knowing that his body had now gone tense and anger would be marring his face.

'Oh, I don't know. Some babble about it being easier for someone or another to leave. No idea what he is talking about.' Myrnin shrugged like it was unimportant, 'Besides, he's not going to kill you right now, is he? We need to think about getting Amelie back.'

'How did he get her in the first place?' Eve exclaimed, 'He's you're machine, isn't he? So how'd he manage to do that?' Eve looked majorly pissed now, he head whipping between Claire and Myrnin.

'He's a brain in a machine, he still had his own thoughts.' Myrnin snapped back at her, 'Now. Come along Claire, we must find a way to fix this issue.'

'Now, just wait a minute, how exactly? You're not going to give him Claire are you?' Shane's arm tightened again around Claire and she willingly allowed herself to be pulled further against his body after Michael had spoken.

'That wasn't my first course of action, no.' A look of shame passed his features, it might not have been his first course, but it was defiantly a contingency plan.

'Then was is your first course of action?' Shane growled at him across the room, his free hand tensing into a tight fist as he tried to refrain from lashing out. Myrnin just gave him a dry look, stalked over to where they were sitting and yanked Claire from Shane's arm and to her feet. She swayed slightly for a second before finally balancing out.

'We need to go and turn your father off before he causes any more damage.' Claire's paled, she did not like that plan anymore than Shane, Michael or Eve did. All of which were now staring angrily and incredulously at Myrnin, who wrapped his hand around Claire's arm more securely.

'And how, exactly, do you plan to do that? With my crazy-ass dad sending your messed up creations after everyone who tries to even ask about him?' Shane was standing now, getting into Myrnin's face, both his fists clenched and held tightly to his side.

'Through Claire, of course.' Myrnin looked bored, like this should have been obvious all along, 'He's the kind of man that won't be able to resist telling Claire why or how he plans to end her life. She will distract him, while I turn him off. Amelie will not be pleased, but so be it.' The faces of her three friends turned from angry to terrified, they could all see the flaws in this plan.

'And if he just plans to kill her there and then?' Eve asked quietly, reaching out and grabbing Michaels hand at the same time.

'Oh pish, don't worry, I'll not let anything happen to her.'

'We're coming with you.' Shane managed to get out between clenched teeth.

'No, why would you do that? There is little point.'

'I'm his son, he might listen to me. And you'll need all the back up you can get, right?' Shane still looked angry, but slightly less so now that he had a plan to help Claire out forming in his brain. Myrnin considered them all for a moment, his grip on Claire's arm never loosening. Eventually, he nodded.

'Very well, but do not expect me to risk my life in order to save any of you who come willingly.' With that he turned with Claire in tow, whipping open another portal quickly. Claire didn't register the frequency, meaning it was either new or one of the protected ones that they were working on. Hopefully, it could stop Frank from detecting them until they were there. Just before they were about to step through it, Myrnin turned to look at the others for a moment.

'Do be careful that nothing tries to eat you, while we're going through here.' Then he stepped through, pulling Claire along with him.

Myrnin took a quick look around his lab, it was trashed but empty, no more creepy creations running around at the moment. Shane, Michael and Eve came through a moment later carrying weapons that they must have grabbed just before crossing through. Shane stepped up to Claire's side and slipped a stake and a bottle of silver spray into her hand. Claire gave him a small smile and then turned to give the lab some consideration again.

Drying blood was spotted around the room at random intervals, bodies of disfigured creatures lay occasionally around the trashed room, the trap door to Franks underground area lay wide open.

'I'm going to drop down into there, once I do, call for Frank. I'm fairly sure he will reply to you. Keep him distracted while I turn him off.' Myrnin sounded reasonable, but a tremor of fear laced his voice. Claire didn't know what it was for, probably Amelie, but still she nodded her head and took a step back once he let go of her arm. Michael, Eve and Shane moved up into a line beside her, giving her protection and security. An errant thought, one that had been forced into her head because of the connection, ripped into her mind just at that moment. _They're always getting hurt because of you. _Claire shook her head hard, trying to dislodge it from her mind. Eve and Shane gave her worried looks, remembering that this was how she'd looked when she'd been fighting with the connection. Michael reached out and touched her arm.

'You alright?' He asked, his quiet voice laced with concern.

'I'm fine, just remembering something.' Claire gave him a weak smile and then turned her attention back to Myrnin. The others dropped it for now, but knowing them, they'd want to talk about it later. As Myrnin approached the space in the floor where the trap door was, he glanced back and gave them all what they supposed was meant to be a reassuring smile, it looked more like a manic grimace. Silently, he stepped out and dropped down, and at the same moment, Claire called out to the homicidal machine.

'Frank?' No reply, not even a flicker, 'Oh, come on Frank. I know you at least was to talk to me.' There was still no reply, so Shane tried.

'Yo, dad! We need to talk. Right now.' It worked, Frank flickered into view about 5 feet in front of them, his 2D black and white figure wavered in and out of view, his voice boomed through all the speakers in the room.

'Son.' Was all he said.

'Heard you want to kill Claire?' Shane tried to swallow his anger as he talked, the residual fear of his father still peeking through. Frank just gave out a sort burst of laughter.

'I don't _want _to kill her. But I have too, if we have any chance of you getting out of here alive.'

'What the hell do you mean?' Eve cried from beside Michael, who had a restraining hand on Eve's arm. She looked like she was trying to rush forward and attack the image.

'She's never getting out of here. She's in with the vamps now. The only chance of you ever willingly leaving town alive, Shane, is if you're not attached to her anymore. The only was I see that happening if she's not in the picture at all anymore.' Frank's logic made sense to Claire, she had had that exact thought only moments ago. Then something dawned on Claire.

'It was you! You told the vampires who made the mind control thing what we were creating here as an excuse. It was you who made up the thoughts and nightmares. You're the one who had them do it!' Shane tensed, anger flowed from him in red hot streaks. Frank's image became still and then he nodded, one sharp nod to insinuate that she was correct.

'Had too.' Was all Frank said,

'Had too? You didn't have too! How the hell could you Frank. That is Claire. Claire who practically saves our lives on a daily basis. I don't want to leave town without her. How could you even think that was logical?' Outburst Shane, taking one angry step towards the image of his father before he remembered he couldn't strike out at him.

'She's the one who puts you enough danger to need saving each week, Shane.'

'No.' Shane growled. He looked like he was about to continue, but there was suddenly a cry from beneath them. It sounded like Amelie. Myrnin must have went for her before going to turn the machine off, the cry was probably yanking the silver pole that Claire remembered out of her arm. Claire winced at the memory of Myrnin and that pole.

'What have you done, Shane?; Frank asked, suddenly very, very angry.

'You need to die, once and for all. You can't do this.' Shane sounded level-headed now, his anger dissipating as he accepted that his father actually had to die. He had said he thought of him as gone since he turned vamp, but he'd been lying to himself, and now he seemed to have come to terms with it really happening.

'NO!' Frank roared, the speakers throwing out the noise from all around them, vibrations rocking the room. Eve let out a little cream from beside Michael, covering her ears with her hands.

'Frank!' Shane exclaimed, trying to get his attention. Frank's voice boomed again horribly loud through the speakers.

'NO! You will not do this!' There was a slight pause before he continued, 'You might want to get out of here Shane, do not defend her this time, leave before this gets messy.'

'We're not leaving, Frank.' Michael said, his voice quiet and menacing. Shane practically growled his agreement, Eve nodded her head. Fear trembled through Claire as she had little flashbacks of implanted nightmares where they had all died protecting her, another where she hadn't been enough to save them.

'No..' Claire whispered, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes, but before she could continue, there was a sound of scrambling from below. Claws and feet and teeth fighting to crawl or jump up the trapdoor across the room. The monsters were coming.

'No..' Claire managed to whisper out again, turning her head to look at Shane, terror filling her eyes. He reached out to put his hand in hers, but had to stop the movement as something finally made it's way up through the trap door and stood considering them for a moment. It seemed like a lifetime had passed before suddenly, the disfigured creature dropped to all fours and began a horrid, quick crawl towards them. It's teeth bared, it's eyes empty, saliva dripped from the long canines pointing out over it's lips. Frank blipped out of view. Michael and Shane moved up in front of Claire, protecting her.

The fight began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, you're either going to love the way this chapter ends or hate me, but i'm sorry. I had to do it, we all know that this wasn't going to end well.**

**Tell me what you think in reviews, I'd love to know your opinions on where this should go next.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to the Morganville Vampires.**

* * *

One second Michael and Eve were beside Claire and Shane, and then they weren't. They were halfway across the room fighting, stabbing, scratching with anything that was coming towards them/ Claire and Shane stood back to back with each other, stakes and crossbows ready. Waiting for the fight to reach them. Shane reached his hand back a little and grasped Claire's tightly, one last reassuring squeeze before the creatures were upon them and all hands were being used elsewhere.

By now, Myrnin and Amelie were either working their way through the falling floors or fighting their own creatures below, trying to get their way to the machine that Frank was plugged into. Trying to turn it off. Claire wished they'd hurry up about it, she knew that these creatures they were fighting with right now were nothing compared to some of the things Myrnin had stashed deep in those underground caves. She felt Shane lunge away from her back, leaving her feeling horribly vulnerable, as he thrust a loose stake through the centre of a shambling, half-starved crazy vampires chest. Yet still, the thing kept trying to move forward. Shane's reassuring weight moved up behind her again as the horrid animalistic monster fell to the floor, tried heartily to drag itself forward to grab at their legs, and then dropped flat inches away from then.

Michael and Eve had somehow gotten separated, Michael surrounded by three of the awful zombie-vampires and Eve about 5 feet away, stabbing and lunging with a bejewelled stake at some kind of crawling monstrosity. Claire gasped in horror when she saw they were being somewhat over powered where they were only fighting with one or two of the creatures at a time. Shane turned to see what had made her gasp and saw what she was staring at in horror. More tension built and flowed it's way through his body as they watched Michael being cornered by those vile things. Shane looked back and forth between Claire and Michael quickly, torn between staying and fighting with Claire or helping Michael.

'Go.' Claire nodded, reaching out and squeezing her hand around his muscular arm, before turning and thrusting a silver-tipped stake through the heart of a starved creation to the side of them. Shane moved off towards Michael, loading arrows into the crossbow as he moved. Claire watched him for half a second before turning to deal with her own approaching danger, two monstrous looking zombie creatures, saliva dripping from teeth that looked like they would enjoy gnawing on bones. Their movements were jerky, but abnormally fast. They were shoving Myrnin's equipment across the room with a terrifying strength and Claire had a moment of pure panic, knowing that these could very well over-power her. Claire squeezed her eyes shut for what was only about half a second, before she heard an almighty roar of what sounded like pain coming from the direction of those two creatures. Claire's eyes whipped open, taking note first of how both of those things were lying on the floor, seeping holes in their backs, their throats a torn and bloody mess, before realising that Amelie, dressed as an ice princess but covered in thick read blood, was standing between them. Her hands were dripping with blood, making more little pools on the floor, and she was looking furious.

'I told him, that these god-awful concoctions would wreak havoc one day.' Amelie practically growled as she whirled around and placed her hands on either side of one of the crawling zombie-vampires that was coming up behind her. There was a sharp snap of bone and a hard thud as she easily snapped his neck and left him lying dead on the floor. Amelie stood only about 2 feet away from Claire, her legs slightly apart in a strong balanced stance, her eyes alert and her entire body was ready to fight. Both Claire and Amelie watched the approach of different creatures, some of the more horrific things that Myrnin kept in the tunnels. Claire risked a glance to her side and realised, with some kind of relief, that Shane, Eve and Michael were free of the gangs of monsters that had surrounded them and were all stood watching the approach.

Vampires, half developed with only the blood-lust as their singular thought, crept their way towards the five of them. Their eyes held no hint of thought, just blankness, just one pure need. Their teeth glistened and pointed, with saliva and blood dripping and drying on them. Hands turned into half claws held tightly to their sides, muscles rippling through their arms, advertising their super-human strength. They were terrifying. Claire wondered how Myrnin was coping alone in the underground tunnels, but couldn't spend too long wondering, as the vampires were suddenly upon them.

Claire lunged and ducked and fought with all the strength and skill that Shane had been trying to teach her for the past god knows how many months. It seemed to have been working for a while, all five of them were holding their own, keeping the monster vampires at bay, but it always seemed that once one was down, their was another two in it's place. The other three had moved across the room, gathering all five of them in one defensive circle with those half developed and blood thirsty vampires growling and snapping teeth at them, pushing too strongly against them. _Myrnin should have gotten to the panel and turned it off by now, _Claire thought to herself while slipping her silver coated stake through the neck of yet another horrid creation. She spared a moment to look at Amelie, who had apparently realised the same thing and was looking distractedly towards the open trap door down to the underground. There was no way for her to get safely out of this circle and down there to see what had happened, but she was certainly considering it.

The amount of blood thirsty monsters slowed suddenly, the five of them having taken out at least one each, their vile bodies lay in disjointed heaps at their feet. Claire's adrenaline levels began to drop as the danger grew a little less, and her body let her feel just how tired and weak she still was. A wave of dizziness and nausea rolled over her suddenly, causing her to stumble and forcing Shane to reach out and steady her.

'You okay?' Shane asked, trying to keep his worried eyes both on her and the room around them. The horrid feeling passed after a while, but she stayed leaning into Shane's arm for a little while longer, just nodding at his question. His arm tightened around her waist a little and he began leaning down to lay what she knew would be a very gentle kiss against the crown of her head, when scrambling claws and the clatter of snapping teeth began to emerge from by the trap door, and another wave of blood thirst almost vampires rose again from the underground tunnels. Shane gave her one frantic look, unwrapped his arm from around her, and went back to being ready to fight.

Claire, for no reason that she could recall, glanced behind her. It was then that she realised that all five of them had managed to gather in front of the door used for the portals. Claire whipped back around to face the upcoming fight, a ground of about 12 crazed vamps moving towards them awkwardly. She had time enough to formulate a crazy plan in her head.

'Amelie?' Claire paused while Amelie turned her head and glanced at her, giving a sharp nod of her head to tell her to continue, 'I can open the portal from right where we are, if you guys can keep them off me long enough.' Amelie gave her wide eyes, like she was shocked that she hadn't thought of it herself, before she gathered her wit again and nodded once more to confirm her approval. Claire whirled around as Amelie moved further in to take over both their defensive points in the circle. The key for the door hung beside it now, where she had left it last time she'd used the portal to get home when it was late. It took longer than she wanted to get the lock unlocked and the big wooden door open, but the flickering black space behind it rewarded her by being at almost the correct frequency for the Glass house.

The fighting had already broken out behind her back, she could hear the swiping of stakes and arrows, the growls and snarls of the vampires, the snapping of bones as Michael and Amelie used only their hands to take them down. Their was a loud girly scream, Eve's, and Claire turned suddenly, in time to see Michael push her out of the way slightly and literally rip the head from the shoulders of a vampire about to sink teeth into Eve. A second later, they both fell back into the circle and Claire turned around to arrange the portal. The Glass House frequency was the most familiar to her now, and Claire felt the portal flicker and then lock into place fairly quickly. When she turned around, she was shocked at how few of the horrid vampire creations were left, her bloodied and bruised friends, and Amelie, had taken down all but two. These two, however, were particularly relentless. They seemed better developed, with a little fighting skill. They all needed to get out of there quickly.

'Shane!' Claire screamed at him, pulling his attention away and towards the portal beside her. He reached out and grabbed Eve, who also had realised what was happening and had her hand in Michael. They all had their hands joined as the dodged and slid their way towards her. They had to try and miss bleeding, crumpled corpses of monsters on the floor, but they got to where Claire was stood fairly quickly. Shane let go of Eve's hand and pushed her through the portal that Claire was concentrating on maintaining. Eve pulled Michael through with her, even though he was resisting, wanting to wait until everyone else was through. Shane reached out to take Claire's hand while at the same time stepping through the portal. Claire took a quick glance behind her to call to Amelie, but she was suddenly gone. Amelie was no longer there. Claire pulled on Shane's hand a little stopped, looking around the destroyed lab for her. It took longer that she would normally have expected for her to realise that Amelie had somehow managed to get down into the underground while the others where finding a way out. Of course, she'd gone to try and save Myrnin.

Claire had been distracted for too long, forgetting somehow that there was still two dangerous, crazed vampires in the room after her blood. That was until on of them grabbed her free arm with it's sharp, yellowing claws and sunk it's sharp, dangerous teeth into her arm. Shane screamed, shooting an arrow through the portal at the other one coming at her. His shot went straight through the heart, piercing the monster to the floor. Claire felt his about to step back through the portal and help her, but she;d let go of his hand by now to try and save herself. She was screaming, trying to pull her arm away from the vampire that had it's jaw locked around her arm, it's throat swallowing, it's teeth heavily brushing along bone, threatening to exert the strength to break her arm.

A dark, flickering black and white image of Frank with an almost gleeful look on his face appeared not too far from her. He watched for a second as the monster over-powered her and began to drag her down to her knees as it drained her blood into both his body and horrid pools on the floor. Claire turned, looking through the now weak, flickering portal at Shane who was frozen in the living room of the Glass House, Eve was screaming behind him and being held back by Michael. Claire locked eyes on Shane and concentrated, trying to let herself just feel what it felt like to look at him. She was dying, but at that moment she realised she was glad it was her, that the roles weren't reversed and she wasn't watching him. This time she'd been strong enough to save them all. Finally. Shane screamed.

'Claire! NO, CLAIRE!' He was just about to take the step that was cross him through the portal and back to her, but Claire's mind was going blank and the flickering connection was fading. Shane screamed wordless pain through what was left of the connection before it slammed shut between them.

The last thing Claire heard before the pain became to much and the blood loss made her too weak, was the almost pitiful and victorious laugh of Frank Collins through the almost destroyed speakers of Myrnin's lab. Then everything was went blank, and the pain was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, two updates in two days, it's a weird thing to happen, but i had too. Leaving it as it was last night was killing me as much as it was killing you guys!**

**I don't know how you're going to feel about me/this story at the end of this chapter, but i'd love to know. I appreciate all your reviews, they encourage me to keep on writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Morganville Vampire related.**

* * *

Shane pummelled his fists against the now solid wall where the portal had been, screaming for Claire. His last image of her falling, terrified, to the floor with that thing attached to her arm. His fathers laugh echoing through the closing, flickering portal. He had no idea what was happening and no way to get to her in time to be helpful.

'Shane!' Eve shouted at him, tears running down her face in thin lines. 'Shane, stop. You're hurting yourself!' Michael moved from beside Eve to put an hand on Shane's shoulder, causing him to swivel around to face them, his own hot tears making streams down his cheeks.

'Amelie was still around somewhere, Shane. Maybe she got there to help. Even if she didn't, Claire's smart enough and brave enough to save herself. You know that.' Michael's words sounded confident, but his face betrayed him, he looked worried and heart-broken at the same time. He was so distracted, that he didn't even realise the blood flowing in lines down the side of Shane's hands from the skin splitting whilst he'd beat the wall. The three of them just stared at each other for a while, letting Michael's words wash over them. Deep down, none of them held much hope, but they had to try.

'We need to get to her.' Shane managed to choke out, shaking Michael's hand off his arm and starting to pace. 'None of us can use the portal but Michael, you can get over there quick, me and Eve can be right behind you.' Panic and desperation shook his voice but he looked determined as he paced back and forth in front of the wall.

'Michael can't go outside right now, Shane. It's still light.' Eve whispered. Everything froze for a moment as they realised that there best hope was gone now.

'Damn it!' Shane roared, kicking the wall beside him.' She might be dying and we can not do a fucking thing to..' He trailed off, falling to his knees. Angry, harsh sobs racked his body, he buried his face into his hands and let out a scream of pain and desperation. Eve dropped to her knees beside him, wrapping her arms around him and rocking them as they both sobbed. Michael was frozen, tears now working their way down his own face as he watched Shane and Eve breaking down on the floor. There was nothing any of them could do to get there in time to help. They were going to lose Claire.

* * *

Amelie had managed to work her way past the remaining two monsters in the lab as the humans were making their escape. The underground tunnels were dark and eerily empty as she made her way quickly and silently through them, working her way towards the opening of the cave that held Frank's machine. Screams echoed lightly down the tunnel, but she couldn't turn back now, not for anything. A second later and Franks evil laugh burst its way through the above ground speakers. Amelie picked up the speed towards the cave until she tripped over a body on the floor.

'Amelie..' A weak voice called out, the body she had tripped over was Myrnin, bloody and weak on the ground. He lay in a sprawled heap just a few feet from the opening of the cave.

'Myrnin, how did this happen?' Amelie exclaimed, worry and anger battling for position on her face. She knelt down beside him and looked him over for life threatening injuries.

'The control panel, he has it.. Guarded. No access right now. They managed to- over power me.' Myrnin gave out a dry, painful laugh, 'imagine that, yet another of my creations gone wrong. We must get out of here Amelie, if you'd just help me up.'

'Of course, although we'll have to take the tunnels to Common Grounds, then use a portal to the Glass House.'

'Why the house?' Myrnin asked once Amelie had wrapped a thin, strong arm around his waist and they had begun making their way through the empty, safer parts of the tunnels.

'Claire opened the portal back, the others are there.' Amelie replied, Myrnin just murmured some kind of reply. They continued on in silence, both now angry and worried.

* * *

Everyone had stayed where they were, Eve on her knee's beside Shane, her arms wrapped around him as they both sobbed. Michael still stood frozen above them, his own faint tears dropping into lines along his face and chest. It had only been about 8 or 9 minutes since the portal had flickered closed, but their hope was dwindling. They had nothing to say as their shared grief flowed through them, even the house was cold and dark, as if it were feeling her loss too.

There was a squeak of the front door opening, two sets of foot steps made their way towards them. Michael whirled to face the direction they were coming from, Eve got to her feet beside Shane and furiously wiped at her eyes. They were both ready for another fight. Shane stayed on the floor, his sobs still trembling through his body. He had no more fight, very little hope. There was no point in it anymore.

Amelie and Myrnin rounded the corner. The ice-princess, now looking quite bloody and dishevelled, had an arm wrapped around the waist of a very injured Myrnin. Shane looked up at this, hope flowing quickly through him like a warm breeze, hope that maybe they had Claire with them. He didn't see her anywhere, but he had to ask.

'Is-' Shane swallowed as sobs threatened to over take him again, 'Is Claire with you?' Shane just about managed to choke out in a whisper. The looks on both Myrnin and Amelie's face told him all he needed to know. She wasn't. She's been left alone with a monster gnawing on her arm and sucking away her life.

'Why would she be, she opened the portal and came back with you three?' Amelie asked, a strange emotion clouding her voice as she lowered Myrnin down to the couch. He watched them all, noting their expressions. Heartbreak soon took over his own facial expressions. It was Eve that finally managed to reply.

'She opened the portal, Shane pushed Michael and me through and then he stepped through. 'Eve took in a deep breath, fresh tears welling in her eyes. 'Claire was just about to come through when one of the two monsters left bit her, started spilling her blood everywhere. She let go of Shane's hand… I think he managed to get a kill shot with the cross bow through to the other thing, but then Claire just dropped the floor screaming and Frank was laughing. Then the portal snapped shut.'

Myrnin shut his eyes tight as the tears welled traitorously in his eyes. Amelie's face shut down as she took in everything that they had just been told. Shane started rocking back and forth on the floor, his arms wrapping around himself, he was whispering things too quiet for anyone else to hear. Suddenly he looked up, straight at Myrnin.

'You.' He paused, choking back his screams. 'You can open the portal back to the lab. Open it. Open it now. We might have time.' Shane was on his feet now, glaring at the two vampires across the room. Myrnin shook his head.

'I'm too weak.'

'BULL-FUCKING-SHIT. Open it.' Shane roared. Myrnin just shook his head again, but Amelie stood and walked slowly towards them.

'I'll open it. But prepare for the worst Shane. They are blood thirsty and mindless creatures. Claire's just a mere human.' This time it was Shane's turn to just nod. Amelie walked towards the place where the portal had snapped shut and focused for a moment. Shane, Michael and Eve watched nervously from behind her as the frequencies flickered and changed. Finally, what felt like a lifetime later, the lab flickered into view.

There was nothing. Well, not nothing, but no one visibly moving. There was no noise, very little light. The creatures bodies that they had managed to kill lay in haphazard piles and rows across the ground, the lab itself was trashed, but they couldn't make out the shapes of the individual things on the ground. For all they knew, one of those could be Claire. Amelie stepped through first, Shane was very close behind her. She stepped through a few steps and then froze. Shane ran into the back of her, Michael and Eve stopped just behind Shane. Myrnin had not followed them through, like he knew what they would find. Shane tried to step out beside Amelie, but she flung an arm out to prevent him.

'You do not want to see this, Shane.' Fear flowed through him, pure terror. Eve let out a little whimper and Shane knew that the movement behind them was Michael wrapping his arms around her, but none of that mattered. He pushed away Amelie's arm harshly, she just looked at him with pure sadness in her eyes for a moment before sighing, lowering her head and then stepping a little out of his way. Slowly, he took up the space she had just occupied and looked down when the toes of his shoes brushed a sold body on the floor. He didn't want to look down, for fear that it would be what he thought it would be, but he had to. He had to know if it was her.

'No.' Shane whispered, he dropped heavily to his knees, blood soaking through his jeans. ' No.'

'Shane..' Amelie tried to call to him.

'NO!' Shane screamed, her fell on top of the body in front of him, gathering it into his arms and pulling her into his lap. Her eyes were wide open, but her entire body had a horrid slackness that only the true dead possess. Her arm was torn, the bone broken and pointing out through the wound. Blood flowed out of the wounds that covered her body.

'No, Claire!' He laid her lightly down on the floor and tilted her head back, putting his fingers over her nose, lowering his mouth to hers. He blew a lungful of air into her. His hands formed a bloody paddle above her still heart as he pounded out, counting out the beats in his head.

'Come on, Claire, baby. Breath for me. Live. Please god, Claire.' He blew another lungful of air into her still chest.' CLAIRE!' Shane screamed again, pounding down onto her chest now, trying to get her heart to beat, trying to get her to live for him. Michael unwound Eve from his arms and she fell to the floor, burying her head in her hands and screaming. He reached out and grabbed Shane's arm just before he beat down on Claire's still chest again.

'She's gone, Shane.' Michael whispered out. Shane looked up at him with the worst expression he'd ever seen on his face. The raw pain was worse even that when Lyss had died. There was nothing about Shane left in there, just the pain of losing the one thing that he really, truly loved.

'No.' Shane whispered out, hot tears welling in his eyes and spilling over. 'No.' He whispered again. Shane turned away from Michael, who kept his hand on Shane's arm. Suddenly, he gathered Claire's body back into his arms, spilling her across his lap and burying his face in her blood-matted hair. He kissed harshly across the crown of her head, along her forehead and her cheekbones, along her jaw. He laid one kiss against her mouth that seemed like he was trying to push his own life into her, but he got no reply. Shane did it one more time, pushing his mouth hard against her cooling one. He waited there for a moment, but nothing happened. He waited for what felt like a lifetime before the screams of pain and loss started again and he folded over her dead body.

Claire was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, i know, you all hate me for killing Claire. I'm sorry, but i had too! The story would have just kept going and going with no end in sight if i hadn't :( **

**Anywho, i hope you enjoy this chapter as best you can. Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the Morganville Vampire series.**

* * *

Shane hardly moved for four whole days. Once Michael and Eve managed to pry him away from Claire's body and let the paramedics take her away, they took him home, put him into bed and he'd only gotten up to use the bathroom since. He kept his door locked, he didn't eat, didn't talk, hardly slept.

On the fifth day, things changed. As she had since Claire had died, Eve had woken up before Michael. Nightmares and sorrow kept her up most of the night anyway. She stumbled out of her room and across the hallway, aiming for the bathroom, until she realised Shane's door was wide open. Quietly, she crept over and took a peek in, expecting to see Shane in some kind of heap on his bed, or throwing angry punches at walls. Anything, something other than the nothing he'd been doing since they got him back. Instead, his room was empty, his dirty clothes were on the floor and his wardrobe was open like he'd gotten out a fresh set. Confused, Eve turned and took a walk back across the hallway and knocked on the closed bathroom door, there was no answer there, so she swung the door open. Again, it was empty, but it had that damp in the air and the smell of shower gel and shampoo that said someone had been in there recently.

Eve turned and leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, baffled. Shane hadn't moved in four whole days, now he'd gotten up, showered and changed? She was deep in thought, wondering where he'd gotten too, when she heard the bangs and clashes of dishes and cups from downstairs. The smell of cooking bacon floated up to her slightly. Shane was making breakfast? Quietly, Eve tiptoed across the hallway and let herself into Michael's room. She woke him up with a harsh shake.

'Shane's alive.' She gave him another shake as he opened his groggy eyes. 'Michael, Shane is up, showered, dressed and making bacon.' Michael gave her wide eyes and then sat up on the bed, turning to talk to her.

'Shane's making bacon?'

'Is that seriously all you got from that! Shane is out of bed.' Eve creased her forehead and stared at him, daring him to make the bacon mistake again.

'Oh, yeah, right. Well… We should go see what's going on then. Right?' Eve nodded, stood, grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him out of bed too. They were all set to head out the room, until she realised he was still in just his boxers.

'Erm, clothes Michael?' He just gave her a smirk, nothing like he used to give her, the grief took the edge from it, but it was still there. He turned and pulled a pair of grey joggers on and a dark red t-shirt from the floor. Now they were ready to go.

Shane had heard Eve get up, and then he'd heard her go and get Michael up when she realised he'd finally decided to move again. Painfully, he pulled up his best blank, happy face. Plastering an arrogant smirk and almost sparkly eyes across his face to mask everything that he was feeling. He'd taken a look in the mirror before his shower earlier, it looked like the lights had gone out and nobody was home in his face. There wasn't pain or loss or sadness, just nothing. Blankness. Empty. Like life without Claire.

Shane shook his head hard, dislodging that thought and pulling together his face again, turning back to the frying bacon and scrambled eggs he was cooking on the stove just before Michael and Eve tentatively pushed the door to the kitchen open and stepped in.

'Yo! Bacons almost done, coffee in the pot. Dunno if there's any red stuff in Mike, didn't check.' Shane called. Michael and Eve stood frozen just inside the door watching him. He was acting like nothing at all had changed.

'Shane…' Eve managed to call over too him, Michael was still just watching him with confused eyes. Shane turned around to face them, spatula in hand. He was smiling, but it wasn't as good a cover as he obviously thought it was. There was deep, bruise like circles under his eyes, which were red from either exhaustion or crying. Probably both. His eyes were…nothing. There was nothing there, nothing that was Shane, or any variation of the Shane's they'd seen over the past few years. Just nothing. It was almost worse than the pain that had been there the last time they'd seen him.

'Yeah?' He replied looking at them both,

'You okay, man?' Michael asked, his face wary.

'I'm fine. Hungry. Sit, food's almost done.' With that he turned and began flipping bacon and eggs onto plates and pouring coffee into mugs. Michael apparently just took him at his word, but Eve wasn't that naive, or blind. She crossed the room and reached out to him, putting a hand on his arm. He froze under her touch, hovering with a big spoonful of eggs in his hand.

'Shane..' Eve started again. He dropped the spoon suddenly and whirled around, flinching away from her touch. There was horror and pain and such dreadful things plastered across his face for just a second, then he covered it all up again. Eve sighed as that arrogant smile took the place of his grimace.

'I'm fine, Eve.' Shane said a little curtly, before turning around and piling eggs onto the spoon again to dish out between the three plates.

'All done, grab one guys.' Shane picked up a plate and went to sit in the chair as far away from the one that Claire used to sit in as possible, avoiding looking at it at all. Eve turned to look at Michael who was grabbing his sports bottle of blood out of the microwave and a plate of food from the counter. He just shrugged back at her and moved over to the table, sitting opposite Shane. Eve just sighed again and picked up her own bacon and eggs, resigning herself to breakfast.

Shane did the washing up, which was a surprise to both Michael and Eve, who'd been trying to get him to be domestically helpful for years with no such luck. If he was trying to act asif everything was normal, then he was so not going about this the right way. In fact, it was kind of weirding out Michael, who by the time dinner had come around and Shane had made the weirdest concoction of food ever, and then washed up again, he had decided to say something to him about it. They were all sat in the living room, Shane in the chair as far away from the couch that Claire and he used to cuddle on, pretending to read a paper. Michael cleared his throat and began.

'Shane, man, what the hell is going on?' Shane looked up at them both sat across from him with a shocked expression.

'I'm browsing the paper. Why?' Michael gave an exasperated sigh, Shane was being dense on purpose.

'You know that's not what he means, Shane.' Eve whispered, clenching her hands together and looking down.

'Nope, not really.' Shane stared at them with a challenge in his eyes, if they were going to do this, they were going to have to be the ones that said it. Michael drew a deep breath, reached out and took Eve's hand and then met Shane's challenging eyes.

'Claire is dead, Shane.' Shane flinched, Eve flinched, heck even Michael himself flinched as he said the words. The challenge was gone from Shane's eyes now, replaced by anger.

'I know that.' Shane growled out between clenched teeth, his hands curling into fists. Being angry was better than being depressed, he guessed.

'Really? Then what the hell is this acting like everything is fine? Jesus, Shane. We saw nothing of you for four days and now suddenly you're smiling and cooking and cleaning like nothing has changed, like it never happened!' Michael still looked at him with an exasperated expression, silent tears flowed down Eve's cheeks. Shane sprang to his feet and began to pace in front of them, his fists still clenched to his sides.

'What, you'd rather I lost myself over this? Let my grief over take me? 'Cause I can do that too, Mike.' Shane reached the wall on the far side of the room and the horrible pressure had reached an unbelievable level in his body. His fist flew out from his side and stuck the wall, he hit it hard enough that a dent formed as he withdrew, his hand had split and blood ran in thin lines along his knuckles. 'I CAN DO THAT TOO.' Shane turned and screamed at them.

The emotions on his face at that moment where the most horrible things Michael and Eve had ever seen, it made them wish they'd just let him get on with his pretending. There was sorrow, loss, guilt, and pain. So much pain, so much lonely, horrible pain. Tears welled in his eyes, made them shiny in the light, and then spilled in hot, thick lines down his face. He stared at them for a moment more before he whispered;

'Yeah, I can do that too.' With that he turned and ran, outside into the cold, outside into the dark. Away from the safety of the house and out into a world of vampires and possible danger. He figured it'd be safer out here with them, than with his emotions back there in the house.

After fifteen minutes of aimless running, Shane slowed until he found himself outside of one of the ugliest, dirtiest bars that this god-forsaken town had. The only one in town that he knew would keep serving him until he either passed out or left. The last time Shane had been here, the drinks had hardly cost a thing. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but it was his best one for right now.

Michael and Eve had sat frozen for a good ten minutes, both of them crying silent tears, before Michael suggested he go after Shane. They both knew, however, that with the way Shane was running, the way he was feeling, it'd be super hard to find him right now. Instead, they resigned their selves to waiting up for him. An hour passed, then two and then they must have fallen asleep, because the next thing they knew, the bang of the front door slamming shut woke them up and it was three in the morning. It took them both a while before they realised that it must have been Shane coming back, and by the sounds of his stumbling and his mumbling, he was very drunk.

Instead of going straight after him, Michael and Eve sat and waited, listening to where he was going. Somehow, he managed to get all the way up the stairs with the minimum of problems, which in itself was a miracle. They listened as he made his was along the hallway above their heads, expecting him to be going to bed, but when he was just a few footsteps before his own room, he began calling her name.

'Claire!' The sound of him slipping into the wall, then righting himself and taking another step forwards. 'Claire, baby, I'm home. Where are you?' His footsteps continued on until he passed his own bedroom, he was heading for hers. Michael and Eve gave each other panicked looks before both springing to their feet.

'Shit.' Eve whispered as they ran up the stairs towards him, he'd be there by now, he'd have remembered, because nothing of Claire's was left in her room. 'Shit. Shit. Shit.' Eve continued to whisper under her breath. They got to Claire's old room quicker than they'd expected, but not quick enough. Shane was stood at the foot of her bare bed, the wardrobes and draws were all wide open and empty, her laptop was gone and the space between her nightstand and the lamp where her book bag used to be was empty. Michael and Eve stood just a few steps into the room, watching him as he turned around with a panicked look on his face.

'Where's all her stuff? Where's Claire gone? Mikey?'

'Her parents came and took it all two days ago, Shane, while you were still locked up in your room.'

'No, no they shouldn't have done that. It needs to be here, all of it needs to be here for when she comes back.' Eve was sobbing, tears running her eyeliner down her face in lines. Michael took another step towards Shane.

'Shane..' Michael whispered, reaching out a hand. A sudden dawning hit Shane, his eyes glistened with the knowledge of it, his eyes widened and he fought to keep the tears back. He looked so very, very young in that moment. So very young, and so very alone.

'She's-' Shane took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the first of the tears escaped his eyes and roll down his face. 'She's not coming back, is she? Claire's gone. Claire's dead.' Shane gasped a loud, painful gasp and began to fall forward, Michael was across to him and helping him keep his balance. Slowly, they both fell to their knee's, Shane gripped Michael's elbows and looked him straight in the eyes.

'Claire's dead.' Shane whispered, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. It sounded like this was something he'd just learnt. Michael just nodded and then suddenly Shane was limp against him and he was suddenly both comforting Shane and holding him up. Sobs, huge and horrible sobs, wracked Shane's body and rocked him against Michael, who just kept whispering over and over again;

'I'm so sorry, Shane. God, I'm so sorry.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I know, i greatly upset you all with the last few chapters, so here i give you hope. I am giving into what you wanted, in a way, and i hope it makes up for what i have done to you all!**

**I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think? :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the Morganville Vampire's series.**

* * *

When Shane woke up the next morning, things were different. He had a massive hangover, and the memories of what had happened once he came home swept over him, and it hurt. The realisation that Claire was gone felt like someone had a chokehold around his heart. However, instead of letting it consume him, Shane could move around it. The hurt was there, but he could think. The grief was almost overwhelming, but he could make sure it didn't crush him. Things were different.

Eve and Michael were both downstairs, in the living room watching mindless sitcoms, when Shane had finally gotten showered and dressed and decided to come down himself. He felt slow, and tired, like there was nothing in the world that could make him want to leave the house or do anything productive today. Yet he knew that he had to keep moving, keep working through it, because what had happened yesterday had been unacceptable. Claire wouldn't have wanted that for him, no matter what. Neither would Michael or Eve, and now he needed to apologise to them. Shane grabbed himself a coke from the kitchen before heading through to the living room and settling down in the big armchair by the door. Michael and Eve both gave him blank and unreadable faces, keeping whatever they were feeling back from him.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about yesterday, hell, about everyday since…' Shane swallowed, because saying it out loud seemed more painful than knowing it in his head, but he had to. 'Everyday since Claire died.'

'Oh, Shane.' Eve sighed, before wiggling out of Michael's arms and throwing herself at Shane. He had a second to put his coke down before she was hugging him tightly. Shane wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the side of her neck, letting just one of the tears that had been threatening in his eyes all morning escape. Eve pulled back and looked at him, her own eyes watery, but with a faint smile ghosting at her lips.

'It's okay, we understood.'

'No, it's not okay, but thank you. I just.. I couldn't deal with it, but it has finally hit or something. God, it hurts, but I have to keep moving. I have to learn to.. Deal with it. No more hiding.' Eve hopped back up off his lap and went back to sit with Michael, they both watched him from across the room.

'What can we do to help?' Michael asked him, concern now taking the place of his blankness.

'You've helped enough, doing what you both have done for me, I know you lost her too. I didn't mean to flake out on you both like that. But.. I need to talk to Amelie and Myrnin. Is there anyway I can do that?'

'Actually, they've been waiting for you to ask since we brought you home from the lab. Why do you want to talk to them?' Eve asked, suspicion clouding her face.

'Because I have to understand. I have to understand how it could have happened, and then I need them to take me to see Frank.' Shane's voice hardened when he said his fathers name, tension showed around his eyes and his fists clenched like they wanted to punch something. Michael and Eve both just continued to look at him, like that's what they'd been expecting, or hoping, he would say.

'Okay. I'll ring Amelie now. Make sure you're all dressed and ready soon.' Michael stood up and went out into the kitchen to make the call, Eve went to change into something less like pyjamas' and more kick-ass Goth wear, and Shane finished his coke. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

'You do realise, Shane, that we have to turn the machine off. No matter what, Frank can not be allowed to exist anymore.' Amelie was saying to him once again. Myrnin sat next to her, silent and looking lost. He'd not said a single word since he'd come into the house.

'Yes, I know that, which is why I need to talk to him. I want you to kill his machine, but I have to know why he did what he did first.' Shane didn't say Claire's name out loud now, after that first few times he'd realised that even Amelie flinched slightly at it. They'd all cared about her more deeply than she'd even known.

'Fine, we can do that for you at least. The creatures that… they're gone now. It will be safe to go to the lab to talk to him. We planned to turn him off once you'd talked to us anyway, so this is as good an opportunity as any.' Shane just nodded at Amelie's reply and watched as she stood and went over to the part of the wall that the portal opened up. He flinched hard as the memory of Claire screaming as that thing bit her, and Frank's laugh, flooded back to him, but finally he shook it off and stood himself to go towards Amelie. Michael and Eve were at his back, and Myrnin trailed silently behind them.

Stepping through the portal felt wrong, but they all did it anyway. Everyone's eyes brushed over the spot where they remembered Claire's body had been, but they did not linger, instead choosing to let their eyes wander around the room. The portal shut behind them and they all wandered a little further into the room before stopping behind the final worktop before the trap door entrance to Frank's cave. It was Shane who called out to him.

'Frank.' His voice was heavy on hostility, his fingers were mottled from the strength he was putting into gripping the table top. A 2D, flickering, black and white image of Frank appeared in the corner of the room, just below the speakers that Claire had once encouraged Myrnin to install for Frank's use.

'Son!' Frank sounded genuinely pleased to see he, his face stretched into a smile, but there was something in his eyes that made none of them want to get any closer. Shane heard a growl and turned to see it had come from Myrnin, who was glaring at that flickering image. To everyone's surprise, and Eve's mild horror, Frank growled back at him. The noise was almost animalistic, but immediately after he turned that smiling face back on a moved to step towards them.

'No. Stay where you are.' Shane said between clenched teeth. The creepy grin in Frank's face faltered.

'What's the matter Shane? Actually, why are you still here? You should have left by now!'

'Why would you even think I would be leaving? I'm here to get answers from you, Frank.'

'I cleared the way for you to leave, son. The only thing that was keeping you here is gone. The problem has been disposed of.' Frank's creepy grin was back now, that crazy glint in his eyes clearly visible

'Is that why you had them kill her?' Eve whispered out, she wasn't focusing on Frank, but had her eyes glued to the spot where Claire had lain, bleeding in Shane's arms.

'Yes! See, even Eve understands, Shane! It had to be done.' Frank was positively gleeful now.

'It's not that she understands, she's horrified!' Shane shouted back. 'Why did you think that losing her would be a good thing for me? I don't want to be anywhere without her, Frank. Not here or anywhere.'

'Don't be silly, Shane. Now that she doesn't have you tied down here, you can leave the blood suckers behind and blow town.'

'That wasn't your decision to make!'

'Of course it was, Shane, I am your father.' Frank looked at his son with an outraged expression on his face.

'No, it wasn't. You don't get to play God. You don't get to control my life. You don't even get to call yourself my father anymore. You're nothing to me. You took one of the only things that made life bearable, you took that, and now you won't even get to see if it had the effect you wanted or not.'

'What do you mean, I won't get to see if… Shane, what are you planning on doing?'

Shane turned to face Myrnin, who was still glowering at Frank across the room.

'You can turn him off right now, can't you?' Myrnin looked up at him, and then just nodded.

'Then do it. He doesn't deserve any kind of life. Kill the machine.' Myrnin grinned at him, but it was more like a baring of teeth.

'Gladly.' Myrnin growled out, and the looked at Amelie, who just nodded her approval at him. Myrnin stalked towards the trap door opening, and suddenly Frank was in front of him. Myrnin just laughed.

'You can't stop me, you're a brain in a machine. You're a false image. You are nothing, a creation of the girl you killed.' Myrnin stepped through the flickering 2D image and bent over to pull the door open and hop down. Frank whirled and stared at Shane.

'Don't let him do this, son.'

'I'm not your son.' Was all Shane replied. Michael laid a hand on Shane's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Eve. Amelie stood as still as a statue just to the side of them.

'Goodbye, Frank.' Shane whispered.

'No! Shane don't do this!' Frank turned to look at the open door, and then back at Shane. 'Don't do this. Okay. I can bring her back.' Myrnin must have been close to shutting him off because suddenly he screamed, 'SHANE!'

Amelie recovered from the shock of what he'd said first and called down to Myrnin to stop what he was doing for a moment.

'What did you just say?' Her voice was controlled, very ice princess, Frank's eyes only flickered to her before falling back to his son. Shane stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, or whether to believe him.

'I said I can bring her back. Shane, if it's what you want. I can get you a way to bring her back.'


	14. Chapter 14

**The moment you've all been waiting for is here, so i hope you enjoy it. Some of what happens here will only make as much sense as it does to me if you've read 'Last Breath'.**

**Let me know if you're happy with how this has gone now? :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Morganville Vampires.**

* * *

'What?' Eve gasped, her eyes wide, her hand clinging to Michaels. Shane stood frozen, staring at the flickering black and white image of Frank before him.

'How could you possibly do that?' Amelie practically growled. It looked like she wanted to tackle Frank's image to the ground and beat the answer out of him, but instead she clenched her little fists to her side and glared.

'The DNA samples in my system, so I know who it is leaving or entering town. Claire has one. If you could find a way to make the porous material in the foundations of a founders house absorb her blood, then you could ghost her, get her somehow into the hidden room, and then break the house.' Frank sounded so sure that it would work. Shane thought it sounded like a long shot, and Eve's expression told him that she thought the same thing, but both Michael and Amelie were contemplating this.

'How would breaking a house with Claire's ghost in help at all?' Eve demanded. It did sound like a silly long shot.

'We break the hidden room, if she is inside at the time, then she will come out alive if someone pulls her out in time. It's the only shot if you really want her back.' Frank sounded bitter and continued to glare at Shane, who still hadn't said anything. Michael and Amelie still looked like they understood this more than both Eve and Shane.

'Myrnin?' Amelie raised her voice a little so he would hear.

'Yes, Amelie?' Myrnin's voice echoed back along the cave and into the room, he sounded irritated and tired.

'Could you return, for a moment. Mr Collins may have the solution we have been searching for.' Shane startled a little at this. They had been looking for a way to bring her back? News to him. Maybe that's why they hadn't buried her yet. Myrnin appeared back at Amelie's side in seconds, his eyes wide and earnest, but suspicious at the same time. Like he couldn't quite believe that Frank would try to save the same girl he'd had killed.

'How exactly, do you plan to bring her back to us?' Myrnin growled, taking a step towards Frank's flickering image. Frank explained it again, and Myrnin's eyes glassed over while he looked like he was considering it. Suddenly he whirled and grabbed Amelie's hands. The look on his face was so desperate that it was almost terrifying.

'It may work, Amelie. We must try. We will use one of the few founder homes that solely belong to you, it will accept your blood into it's foundations. We mix a tiny part of your blood with Claire's and put that into the house. I've pulled someone out from the smashed hidden room before.' His grip looked like it tightened around her hands and his sheer desperate enthusiasm gave Shane a flicker of hope.

'Are you saying this might work, that we could bring her back?' Shane asked. Myrnin turned his head and looked at him, his eyes still held that terrible desperation.

'It might.'

'We have to do it. We have to.' Myrnin nodded and then turned his attention back to Amelie, who considered for a moment more and then nodded to him. Myrnin's shoulder slumped in something that looked like relief and he turned to the flickering image.

'If you try and stop this, interfere in anyway. I will turn you off in the most painful way you could imagine.' The flickering image of Frank nodded, but said nothing.

'Were do you keep the DNA samples?' Michael asked, Eve was still clinging to him but she looked more hopeful now, less confused and sceptical. Even Shane was allowing the waves of hope and possible relief flow over him. They could bring her back, he could feel it, he knew this would work. It had to.

'They're at the blood bank.' Myrnin replied, already making his way towards the wall where he would create the portal. 'There's a doorway into a cleaning cupboard there. Come along.' Amelie followed after him, and a second later Michael led the others across. They all turned their backs on Frank and had to trust he would do nothing to compromise this. He said nothing as they left.

Shane was sure that there would be people around who would find it weird that they were all stepping out of a cleaning cupboard, but they followed Amelie out into the reception area of the blood bank and no one even blinked at their sudden appearance. Like it was an everyday thing. Maybe it was. Amelie told the three of them to wait while her and Myrnin went to the receptionist, a moment later they were on their way into the deepest part of the bank that Shane had ever been in, and one step closer to bringing Claire back.

It took longer than expected to reach the room, and a lot of security. None of them stopped the group though, instead crossing their arms across their chests in respect to Amelie and opening doors for them. The room was clean, white and sterile, with rows and rows of little vials filled with blood in glass cabinets along the walls. Shane shuddered, and he watched as Eve had the same reaction. Michael's face went blank and emotionless, like he was trying to hide how he was feeling.

Everything was alphabetised, each vial had it's own label on it, and it took only a few moments to find the one marked 'Danvers, Claire.' Amelie swiped a key card in the slot next to the container holding them and plucked Claire's out carefully, wrapping it in a white cloth and sliding it into an inside pocket of her pastel coloured jacket. Another ten minutes later and they were back in the cleaning closet and debating on which house to use for bring Claire back.

'We could use the one closest to founders square. It would be easiest.' Michael suggested.

'No, that one is the first, we can not risk ruining it.' Amelie replied, Michael just sighed and stepped back to take Eve's waiting hand.

'What about the one Claire's folks were in?' Shane asked, Myrnin looked at him with consideration, like he'd said something smart. 'I mean, they're not planning on coming back and it's still empty, right?'

'Yes, yes that might work. Amelie?' Myrnin turned and looked over at the founder who was now flicking through frequencies at the portal and looking for the right place. Shane couldn't understand how she knew which was which, all the rooms going past looked the same to him. Claire had tried to explain it to him once, but it had been too scientific. Eventually, Amelie landed on what Shane could only assume was the correct one and stepped through without a word, Myrnin followed, then Shane. Michael and Eve brought up the rear, and then the portal slammed shut behind them.

'How do we do this?' Eve asked, her voice more light and hopeful than it had been in what felt like a long time.

'I add my blood to the vial of Claire's and then we pour it into the foundations. It'll have to be the floor of the basement. Myrnin will wait just outside of the hidden room. Once you feel the house react, that means that Claire will have ghosted. Tell her that it will be ok, and that if she will just go to the hidden room like the one in the Glass house, then we can fix this. Once in there, Myrnin will break the rooms own protections and pull out Claire.' Amelie explained matter of factly, while pulling out the vial of Claire's blood and pulling out the stopper. Myrnin produced a small folding knife from his own pocket and Amelie held out her hand for him to cut. The blade cut a deep line across her finger and she dripped her own blood in with Claire's until the vial was completely full. A moment later, the cut healed up and the bleeding stopped.

Amelie and Myrnin shared a look and then she took off for the basement, Myrnin left to open the door way to the hidden room and wait for Claire. Michael, Eve and Shane stood very quietly, waiting and listening for anything that might indicate that Claire was back. Nothing happened in what felt like a very long time, and the hope that Shane had been feeling was beginning to fade away, until a coldness flowed through the house and caused him to shudder. It felt like the house itself vibrated with the change. Claire was here. Eve gave out a little half-sob half-sigh sound and reached her free hand out to Shane, who took it.

'Claire, sweetie? If you can hear us, it's okay. I promise it's okay. We're going to fix this, you just have to get to the hidden room, okay? Do something, anything to let us know that you understand, please CB.' Eve called out. It felt like the house was taking a breath before a colder line of air blew across all three of their necks.

Claire was floating in darkness one moment, and then the next, she wasn't. It was like a jolt of electricity flowed through her, into her, and brought her out into the light. She was stood in a room that looked very much like the front room of the Glass house, but wasn't. It still had some remnants of her parents furniture scattered around and Claire knew where she was. It was very confusing, and she didn't know how she'd gotten there or why she felt so odd, until she turned around and saw Shane, Michael and Eve stood there all huddled together and holding hands. She watched as they shuddered as if they were cold, but they looked straight through her like she wasn't there.

'Shane?' Claire called out, taking a step towards them. No one reacted, until Eve began to talk.

'Claire, sweetie? If you can hear us, it's okay. I promise it's okay. We're going to fix this, you just have to get to the hidden room, okay? Do something, anything to let us know that you understand, please CB.' _Okaayyy _Claire thought to herself, trying to work out what was going on, until suddenly it clicked. They were in a founders house, and she was there, but they couldn't see her. Claire tried to remember where she'd been last and could only remember hearing Frank's laugh and feeling that monster pulling the blood from her body. She must have died, and now she was a ghost, but they had a way to fix it? Claire decided that it wasn't important right now, and did the only thing she could think of. Carefully, she concentrated any energy she could gather, like Michael had once explained to her, and walked behind them, drawing a finger along each of their necks before setting off in the direction of the hidden room.

A door down from what had been her bedroom stood Myrnin, he looked desperate, hopeful and tired as he waited by the open entrance to the hidden room. Claire gathered her energy together again and put a hand against his arm. Myrnin gasped.

'Claire?' He whispered quietly. Claire pushed harder against his arm and watched as his eyes shut and he shuddered, a slight smile etched on his mouth.

'Now, Claire, don't worry about this. I can do this, I promise. It's going to feel different inside the room, there will be less energy for one. I'm going to break the room and you'll see it like glass shattering. When my hand appears, I want you to grab it. I'll pull you out, don't worry. I promise you Claire, I will keep you safe.' Myrnin sounded excited and optimistic, something she had rarely ever heard from him before. She glanced a look behind her to see Shane, Michael, Eve and Amelie appear at the top of the stairs and come towards them. Amelie and Myrnin nodded to each other, and it seemed like a signal to Claire. She took a deep breath, looked over them all one last time, and went into the room.

Myrnin had been right, the energy was significantly less inside this room. It was like it actually was glass, and the energy was like oxygen in a small enclosed space, slowly running out. Claire stumbled and landed on her knee's on the floor. Slowly, she put her head between her fallen knees and tried to breath deeply and conserve what energy she had left. She had to trust Myrnin would get her out of this trapped, claustrophobic little room in time.

What felt like a lifetime later, but was in fact only a moment, she felt a pressing of power against the outside of the glass. It cracked and broke apart in rivets around the room and Claire looked up. The cracks began to trace around the room as the pressure from outside increased. It was getting hard to breath as the energy inside the room began to dissipate quickly. Claire began to scream with what air she had left, and then the room shattered.

Shane stood as close to Myrnin as he could get without encroaching on his personal space and felt the entire house react to what was happening. Both he and Eve couldn't see what was happening, but Myrnin was concentrating very hard and both Michael and Amelie looked at the wall with great concentration. The wall that Myrnin had his hands pressed against began to shimmer and shake, and Myrnin's hands pushed through it. He let out a cry of half-surprise and half-success and continued to press his hands into the wall.

'Claire!' He called out, his voice strained with the effort. 'Claire grab my hand!' A faint shape wrapped itself weakly around the shape of Myrnin's hand through the shimmering wall and tried to hold on, but the shape of it flickered like a torch running out of batteries. Myrnin laid his other hand on top of the flickering shape of Claire's hand and tried to hold.

'Claire, hold on!' Myrnin practically screamed and began to pull backwards to pull her our. The shape of Claire's hand flickered more and what sounded like a scream came from inside of the room.

'SHANE!' Claire's voice echoed through the hallway and Shane sobbed harshly, reaching out and thrusting his hand into the shimmering space of the wall. A second faint, flickering hand grabbed onto his and he felt it like some kind of heavy pressure. Myrnin looked over at him, panic settling into his face, and nodded. At the same time they both pulled hard on the hands they held. The room inside sounded like it was breaking into a million pieces, and the echo of Claire's voice screamed through the hallway, until suddenly, the noise stopped. The sound of breaking stopped, the screams stopped, everyone held their breath as the house dropped into a new kind of silence. Everything was frozen for a while, just staring, until Claire began to fall sideways, and everyone moved to catch her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so i'm really glad you're all happy with the way this went, and i'm really glad you encouraged me to bring Claire back. I think this might possibly be the last chapter of Mind Over Matter, but now that it is the summer holidays, i'll start a new Morganville fanfiction, just keep an eye out.**

**Let me know what you think of this, and what you think i should do with the next story, if you wouldn't mind :)**

**It has been a pleasure writing for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Morganville Vampires series that might be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

'Claire? Claire, sweetie, can you hear me?' Claire's eyes fluttered open as Eve's voice worked its way through the darkness she'd fallen into. There'd been a second after she'd grabbed Shane's hand when it seemed like the Earth itself stopped, and then nothing. Claire woke up with her head cradled in Shane's lap, his hand stroking her hair gently back from her face. Eve was leaning over her, tears gleaming on her face, grinning down. Michael knelt behind her and he was grinning too, holding one of Claire's hands with both of his. Just behind them was Amelie, Myrnin was leaning into her side looking exhausted, but they were both looking at her with smiles. Claire opened her mouth to talk, but found her throat dry and itchy, like she'd been asleep for days.

'Water?' She managed to choke out. Michael smiled at her again, nodded and then disappeared to get her a drink. Shane shifted his arms behind Claire's shoulders and lifted her gently, Eve took both her hands and pulled a little until they hand her sitting up, her back braced against Shane's warm, trembling body. His face was pressed into her hair and his lips gently pressing against her scalp and breathing hot breath down to her neck. Michael appeared back moments later, a glass of water in his hand, he passed it to Eve who raised it to Claire's mouth and helped her take little sips until Claire smiled at her.

'Thank you.' Claire whispered, looking directly at Myrnin and Amelie. 'Thank you for bringing me back.' Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to blink them away, but they escaped and slid in salty lines down her face.

'It is very much our pleasure, Claire, to have you back with us is a wonderment.' Amelie's voice was controlled and pleasant, but she sounded as sincere as they'd ever heard her.

'I'm glad you're back Claire. I'm glad it worked.' Myrnin sounded breathy and tired, leaning more heavily against Amelie.

'Are you okay?' Claire asked quietly.

'I will be, it take a lot out of a vampire, bringing back the dead.' Myrnin smiled at her then and looked for all the world like the proverbial Cheshire cat. 'We should go now, but once you are feeling well, we all need to talk. Visit the hospital before returning home, Claire. Make sure everything is in working order, it would be a shame to have brought you back and then to have you die again with some bodily issue.' With that, Amelie and Myrnin turned and walked away, Amelie still supporting some of Myrnin's weight. They all sat silently together for a moment, Claire still held against Shane's body and Eve and Michael holding hands and kneeling beside them.

'He's right, we should get you to a hospital.' Michael said, standing up and tugging on Eve's hand so she went with him. Claire put her hands down onto the wooden floor and pushed herself up onto her feet, Shane stood easily behind her. Claire pushed herself fully upright, and then her knee's gave way and she began to crumble back down to the floor. Shane's arm caught her quickly around the waist and held her upright against him.

'Let me carry you?' Shane whispered into her neck where his mouth was laid. Claire nodded and let herself relax as Shane slid an arm behind her knee's and swung her up, carrying her like she weighed nothing. Claire looked up at him and he smiled down at her, an expression she couldn't quite identify clouded his eyes, tear stains were drying along his cheeks.

'I've missed you.' He whispered down to her, smiling gently, Claire returned the smile and then buried her head into his shoulder. Shane settled her more tightly against his body and followed Michael and Eve out into the street. Hannah Moses was waiting in her police cruiser outside, leaning against the side of the car with Michael and Eve in front of her explaining what had happened. As Shane and Claire came out of the house, she pushed off from the car and came around to meet Shane at the bottom of the steps.

'Claire?' Her voice was quiet and pleasant, very controlled. Claire raised her head and looked up at Officer Moses. 'You're alive.' Hannah made is a statement, not a question, and she looked very relieved. Claire let out a little, small laugh and nodded at her.

'I'm alive.' Hannah gave off an almost startled laugh and then turned towards the car, she opened the door for them and ushered them all in, assuming they'd all fit in somehow with Shane carrying Claire.

'We going to the house or the hospital?' Hannah was asking Michael, who had slid into the passenger seat beside her.

'Hospital.' Michael replied, and off they went.

Three hours, countless tests and one very poorly made and not particularly wanted sandwich from Eve later, Claire was finally alone with Shane. They'd let her out of the hospital with the all clear, and after dinner Shane had just scooped her up from her chair and took her upstairs. He'd laid her down, very gently, onto his bed and crawled in beside her.

'Not that I'm complaining, but why your room?' Claire asked, her words blowing warm air against Shane's chest where her head lay cradled. His arm tightened around her and he pulled her even closer, his mouth going against the top of her head in an almost kiss.

'Your parents came and took your stuff. I'm sure Amelie and Myrnin will let them know and it'll all come back soon, but I thought you'd be more comfortable here.' The pressure where Shane's mouth lay against her hair increased as he lay a proper kiss against her head. 'And I couldn't bare to not have you with me tonight, I couldn't not having you here again.' Shane's voice was very quiet, controlling his emotions, although his arms were still very tight and tense around her.

'Shane, I'm back now. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere.' Claire moved up so she could balance her chin on her forearms across his chest and look up at him. The look in his eyes was intense.

'There shouldn't have been a chance for it to happen in the first place. God, Claire I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I let you come through last and didn't do everything in my power to get back to you. I'm sorry.' Shane closed his eyes and swallowed repeatedly, trying to control the tears that had been threatening in the corners of his eyes. Claire moved up and put a hand on either side of him, her face hovered above his until his eyes opened again.

'It was not your fault, it was Franks. I'm alive because of you, because you where there when it counted. You brought me back, Shane, and I'm here now. That's all that matters.' Shane let out a sob and wrapped his arms around her again, rolling her over so that she was underneath the reassuring weight of his body.

'I love you, Claire.' Shane lowered his mouth to Claire's and kissed her like she was the first water in days in the middle of the hottest desert. He kissed her until they both had to come up for air, but he hardly paused, trailing his mouth in hot lines along her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Claire wrapped one hand in his hair and wrapped the other around his waist, holding him to her.

'I love you too, Shane. I love you.' And then his mouth was on hers again, and they chased away anymore thoughts of death and blame. For tonight, none of it mattered.

Claire was between sleep and consciousness, but she knew Shane was still totally awake, and watching over her. Her back was snuggled against him, his arm across her waist and his fingers threaded through hers across her stomach. He pressed light lips against the back of her neck, and it made Claire want to shiver.

'We'll be okay.' Shane whispered in a hot breath against her skin, not like he was talking to her, but like he was reassuring himself. A moment later, Shane's cell rang across the room and he shot out of bed as quickly and as quietly as he could, but Claire was totally awake now, listening.

'Hello?' Shane whispered into the phone.

'Myrnin, it's god knows what time in the morning, what is it?' Shane paused, and then looked back at Claire, who closed her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. 'Yeah, Claire's asleep, why?' Another pause, 'What about Frank?' A longer pause this time, and Myrnin's voice floated through the phone quietly, nothing distinctive. 'So he's gone, dead, not even a brain in a jar now?' Shane's voice sounded hard, but not cold, almost relieved. 'Good.' Shane whispered back to whatever response had been given and the flipped the phone shut. He put it down lightly on the dresser and looked back over to Claire's still, listening form.

'Yeah, we'll be okay.' Shane sounded more hopeful now, more himself, and it made Claire smile slightly into the dark. She heard him walk quietly back to the bed and climb in, his arm going back around her waist, pulling her against him again, and his fingers entwined with hers back over her stomach. He was no where near as tense now, and Claire snuggled back against him, wrapping his arm around her like a blanket. _Yeah, we'll be okay._ Claire thought to herself, and she believed it. They'd be okay. With that knowledge, Claire let go of a tension she didn't even realise was still in her, and together, they slept.


End file.
